


I have sins

by welcome2dgy



Category: CaptainAmerica：the winter soldier
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 神父au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	I have sins

克里斯，一个走在大街上每十个里就会有两个冠以此名的通俗字母实在不适合被一个恶魔拿来征用，但他是个有点神经质，骨子里又向往与渺小人类同流合污的恶魔，他喜欢混迹拙劣的酒吧、廉价的餐馆以及露天的咖啡厅，这些行为一度令他的那些同伴们感到费解之余也会避之不及，但克里斯只是笑笑将脖子上倒挂着耶稣像的十字架扔进了一杯还冒着鲜活麦芽的啤酒杯里。  
这个世界明明肮脏又混乱，为什么地狱和天堂还要争夺他的所有权呢？他这样反问，同伴一本正经的回答，因为地狱之主势在必得，所有被上帝选中希望拯救的东西，他都想处心积虑的破坏掉，这才活的像个魔头，而不是像你这般自甘堕落！  
自甘堕落？克里斯还以为跟他说话的是个传教士，难道现在地狱里开始流行积极向上了？他开始为这一场毫无意义的“职业谈话”感到无聊，面前这位的确比他位阶来的更高，所以无聊程度也会随之增加，但他还不想因为享用一杯啤酒或者和人类生活方式过于雷同这种理由得罪上司，其实魔鬼更加注重职业规划，他在内心偷偷和另一个灵魂开了个小玩笑，并且他坚信以自己目前的实力，对方已经无法探知这幅皮肉之下的本质了。  
“我承认你说的都对乌利迦尔，下回我会注意哪些小玩笑是开不得的，抱歉请允许我这样形容，但那于我的确只是一种消遣，总之你回去告诉头儿，我还没“自甘堕落”到准备放弃永生，去过40年咖啡啤酒的惨淡人生。”  
红眼睛的恶魔眼光清浅的瞄了克里斯一眼，然后将一封印有某个教堂纹章的卡片扔在了他面前，“新来的牧师，你明白我的意思。”  
克里斯当然明白，这一定是接替上一位倒霉蛋过来补职的小天使，天堂永远缺乏创意，天使莅临人间的身份不是牧师就是医生，他们甚至不愿意屈尊伪装成警察，因为那样或多或少在面对将死灵魂时会充满无能为力，而他最讨厌那些满口“无能为力、我尽力了、上帝会保佑你”的天堂骗子们，“我会让他很快意识到自己来错了地方，比他前任还快，你看怎么样？”  
克里斯微笑的看着这个生来就比他身份高贵的堕天使，言语间却像在哄骗一个低龄的孩童， “我拭目以待。”乌利迦尔没有点破也没有生气，他只是扬起那颗高傲的头颅，不声不响的消失在了热闹的酒吧里。  
克里斯将一张展开的美金压在了啤酒杯下面，那面额远远超出了物质本身，然后他欣喜若狂的发现还不到半分钟就已经有人趁乱将那张纸币换成了对应的面值，并“好心”喊来侍者替他买了单。  
瞧啊~刚刚居然还有人说这不可笑？他可是每天都在履行自己魅惑人心的职责，犯罪又不是只发生在郊外，那些连环杀手，洲际大盗注定要下地狱，那他又何必多此一举强出头呢？  
走出酒吧，他转而打量起手里的卡片，那上面一如既往的都是些对基督的赞美之词，并且告诉你信教的好处，简直比打上一支抗生素还好用，恶魔笑了，不是那种浅笑，而是像个疯子一样站在路边开怀大笑，引的过往行人纷纷侧目。  
但他在乎吗？他不！这就是三界臭名昭著的疯子恶魔——克里斯托弗。

一、  
塞巴斯蒂安被委以重任来到人间还不满十天，他被派到这个没人想来甚至说没人敢来的地方之前内心还都在惶惶挣扎，他知道自己将要面临什么，也有过一丝恐惧，但更多的勇气战胜了他，他不停的告诫自己，他是一个战斗天使，他很古老也很强大，但这些都不敌他看到克里斯的第一眼所带来的震撼。  
他们在小巷中擦肩而过，他正在追赶一名持刀伤人的劫犯，那个恶魔就这样无声无息毫无预兆的出现在了劫犯的面前，然后一拳打掉了对方的两颗门牙，伴随而来的休克让他省去了不少功夫将手铐牢牢的铐在了罪犯的双手上。  
“一个小小的见面礼而已，喜欢吗？”克里斯首先发话，他装腔作势的揉了揉手背，事实上那里根本不可能留下任何疼痛，但却提醒了塞巴斯蒂安，自己刚刚获得了一个恶魔的倾囊相助，这感觉有点令人作呕。  
“你不出现我会更喜欢。”他冷冰冰的口音还带着点欧洲特色，“啊~你守旧的口味透露了你的年龄，这可比我预测的要古老的多，你找了个是意大利人？匈牙利？或者西班牙？”  
塞巴斯蒂安很想翻个白眼，但他还要给警队报信，所以尽可能的克制住了这个冲动，“天使没有国籍，即使无知的孩童也多少读到过。”  
“即使无知的孩童也应该知道恶魔不看圣经。”漆黑的小巷将克里斯的满口白牙映照的尤为突兀。  
“抱歉，公务所在，改日再聊？”他们都听到了远处的警笛声，克里斯上下扫了眼这个穿着人皮的天使，突然觉得眼前闪闪发亮，“太有趣了！你居然选择了警察这个职业！”  
“不全是。”天使并没有撒谎，白天他还是会在教堂担任神父，为人们开解和祷告。  
事情越来越有意思多了！一个古老的、纯净的、充满力量又刚正不阿的能天使！还有什么比这更能唤醒一个魔鬼的征服欲呢？克里斯抑制不住的兴奋令他浑身发出魔力的嗡鸣，塞巴斯蒂安立刻展开自己的神力，但是太晚了，一个路过的倒霉醉鬼被两股力量撞在一起的气浪掀了个跟斗，塞巴斯蒂安分神的功夫克里斯已经从他眼前消失了，待他跑过去查看时发现平地上突然多了一层开裂的地砖，一定是刚刚那个家伙留下的“小道具”，好让人认为这个醉鬼是因为看不清路自己绊倒的。  
他将醉鬼扶到一旁，自己则站在原地，任夜晚的寒风灌进他的衣领，他凝视东方，努力忽视自己发抖的双手，如果刚刚他们真的在这个巷子里发生了争斗，不管他有没有全身而退都绝不会捞到任何好处，克里斯的力量太强了，他甚至怀疑自己根本不是他的对手，可地狱怎么会派一个上阶恶魔来这当个小兵？  
虽然天堂和地狱在名义上都不愿意打破平衡，可他知道，早就没人在乎了，那么克里斯守在这的目的到底是什么？  
直到两名配枪援警赶到，塞巴斯蒂安才停止思考，索性那个近乎疯癫的家伙认为这就是一场游戏，而游戏通常不应该在还没吹响比赛开始的哨声之前就宣布结果。

作为一个上过战场的古老天使，塞巴斯蒂安的确比他的其他兄弟们弱了些，因为他加入的很晚，晚到圣战已经快要结束，他很幸运的打着能天使的旗号混进了剿灭大军，其实连出手的机会都没有战斗就结束了，路西法的坠落注定了对方以土崩瓦解的速度走向地狱，而每一个经历过战争的天使都受到了嘉奖，他也不例外，那些闪亮的光环和翅膀就是最好的证明。  
可塞巴斯蒂安从未接受的心安理得过，他对自己没有自信，他甚至没机会飞到前排去观战，克里斯是他为数不多见过的高阶恶魔之一，他能感受到刚刚那股巨大的力场，虽然天使没有感官，但他无法控制的颤抖还是指出了一个事实，他在恐惧。  
夜晚执勤的巡警总是会碰上那么几件稀罕事，塞巴斯蒂安希望在他下界期间能够少死点人，他不奢望能制服名噪三界的疯魔克里斯，但至少别激怒对方大开杀戒，怀着这样的想法，白天他会去教堂布教，晚上就去警局巡逻，否则没日没夜的虚无时光要用来做什么呢？他没有欲望，没有欲求的知识，也没有需要满足的性质，一切都像红海之水流过双眼的速度一般缓慢，在这个拥挤的人间，天使比恶魔更难生存。

克里斯在那一晚之后好像消失了一样，塞巴斯蒂安小心翼翼的在房子周围设下了无数咒语，却根本没有等来那家伙的一根毛，说到这个，他已经查到克里斯既不是堕天使，也不是魔王死士，这个名不见经传的小鬼好像突然之间就出现在了人们的面前，并且他的名声很快就在天堂与地狱之间传了个遍。  
天堂的版本是疯狂、嗜血、喜欢混乱、屠杀天使、有暴力倾向。  
地狱则是疯子、不计后果乱出牌的克里斯、不服从管教的低龄儿以及总是那么好狗运的跳梁小丑。  
看来疯狂这一点得到了一致认同，但他到底有多疯狂，没人见过，塞巴斯蒂安只知道他的兄弟们一个接一个被对方从这个区域赶回了老巢，有的还差点被撕碎神灵变成凡人，但每个人又都不愿意提及过程，好像能说出口的不过是个十岁孩子的恶作剧，他们脸上无光一样。  
至于地狱，他们才不关心那些手段，地狱从来不缺五花八门的凄厉痛诉，他们只看重结果！  
于是克里斯游走在三界之间，继续他疯疯癫癫的鬼花招，几百年来竟无人能管。  
塞巴斯蒂安象征性的揉了揉太阳穴，希望这过于人类的姿态对他目前的焦虑能够有所缓解，现在是午夜11点钟，再过一个小时就是复活节，他没有像往常一样去警队巡逻，而是已经换上了白色祭服站在神坛前准备着，每年这个时候教堂都会全天候开放，今年也不例外，他在等待着第一位信徒的到来。  
巨大齿轮的转动声伴随着指针的前进传到天使的脑子里，还有周围更多的细碎响动，他都听的一清二楚，当然也包括了那双手工制造的上好小牛皮鞋，它们踩在教堂的十字方砖上，每一步塞巴斯蒂安都能感知到那上面带有的魔法钝力与撕扯。  
“教堂此时还没有开放先生，请您…”  
他悲悯的看了眼躺在地上已经奄奄一息的牧师，然后抬起头无畏的直视面前的魔鬼，“这里是什么地方需要我提醒吗先生？”  
“我猜这不是一个问句神父，我需要忏悔，有罪之人自然进的来！”  
塞巴斯蒂安以为这只是一句嘲讽，可当克里斯真的脱下兜帽披风时，他看到对方颤抖的手指间紧紧攥着一枚十字架，这可不像是个低级的玩笑了。他赶忙走下神坛来到对方面前，克里斯看起来很虚弱，脸色苍白又恍惚，完全没有了刚刚走进教堂时的戾气，他希望是这历经沧桑的神圣殿堂起了作用，哪怕只有一点。  
“试着呼吸，你还可以呼吸吗？”尽管怀有十二万分的不情愿，但天使还是第一时间就选择了救治这个恶魔，他的罪只有天父能够赦免，如果在对方毫无攻击能力的情况下见死不救，那就违背了他的职责。  
克里斯模模糊糊的感觉一双没有温度的手正在擦拭他额头上的汗水，他又回来了吗？这是第几次了？看来今天不是圣诞节就是复活节，他的意识正在逐渐清醒，他指的是作为一个人类。  
不知道从何时起，他不再拥有自己的感官，一切风起云涌在他面前都好似无声默片，他无法出声，更没有行动力，这具身体的所有都不再属于他，而当他眼睁睁的目睹了自己沾满鲜血的双手时，他终于明白自己的身体已经被一个恶魔夺走了，现在他唯一可做的就是等对方哪天高兴了和他聊上几句，残忍的提醒着他还活着的事实。  
“神父，替我赶走它！它控制了我的身体，救…命。”塞巴斯蒂安就听见这几个字，随后那个男人就倒进了他的怀里，那具身体烫的吓人，他已经不觉得这还是个阴谋了，他将克里斯托进后室的一张木板床上，那本来是个遗迹，几十年前一个救死扶伤的主教在这挽救过无数人的生命，可现在塞巴斯蒂安顾不上面前那根拦起来的红绳子了。  
他取了些圣水回来，又叫了其他人去查看刚刚那位被魔鬼扔出去的可怜牧师，然后将那些水喂给还在昏迷的男人，一个故事的雏形在天使的脑海里形成了。  
眼前这个人类，被恶魔霸占了身体，由于他顽强的意识，每当圣夜来临时他都可以夺回身体的控制权，哪怕一小会，可也足够他找一间离自己最近的教堂了。  
是这样吗？或许。  
时间一分一秒毫无意义的流过，塞巴斯蒂安寸步不离的守在克里斯身边，一方面是希望可以挽救一个迷途的灵魂，另一方面他还是有一丝不放心对方的真实目的，一旦躺在这里的其实仍然是那个装疯卖傻的魔鬼，他至少还可以抵挡一阵子。  
当东方第一道曙光照进琉璃斑斓的窗口时，床上的男人终于有了点动静，他眨了眨眼睛，在确认自己仍然身处教堂时松了口气。  
“是您救了我吗神父？”  
塞巴斯蒂安很想说我什么也没做孩子，像那些电影里呈现的老旧情节一般甩开肩上的重任，可他最终还是没有，他对这个男人笑了笑，然后递给他一块干面包，“我猜你已经很久没品尝过食物的味道了。”  
克里斯盯着面前这块干巴巴的小麦制品，险些红了眼眶，他颤抖着接过食物，仔细的嗅了嗅那上面的味道，然后感激的朝塞巴斯蒂安点了点头，天使猜测如果没发生过这些，他一定是个好男人。  
“能给我详细的描述一下那家伙吗？你知道我说的是谁。”等克里斯吃完那块面包，又喝了点水，塞巴斯蒂安才再次开口，对方明显的颤抖了一下，但很快又恢复了平静。  
“我不记得当初是怎么预见他的了，只记得那是个长得还不赖的男人，举止得体，甚至不失为优雅，谈吐也很诙趣幽默，我们渐渐成为了朋友，那会我只有二十岁，还是个学生，我一直不知道他的身份，但理所应当的猜测他应该比我大几岁，至少他看起来就像个上流社会的成功人士，后来他慢慢开始替我做一些投资上的建议，那时我的确赚了不少，可事情从此越来越不受控制，我发现自己如果不按照他的方法做，很有可能已经成为一名商业罪犯，而他让我干的那些勾当也越来越恶劣，那时我才发现自己已经沦为了对方的一颗棋子，”说到这里时克里斯有些沉默，他的生理年龄应该已经快四十岁了，塞巴斯蒂安很难从情感上判断一个人类是如何度过这漫无天日的二十年的，他安静的站在对方身侧，没有开口打断，过了一会，克里斯继续说道，“然而事情还没完，如果只是帮他搞点不义之财，最后到牢里当个替罪羊对我来说恐怕都是一种解脱，我万万没有想到，他竟然是个魔鬼，圣经上的那种，有尖牙利齿和邪恶法术的那种，在我准备去自首的前一晚，他突然坦白了自己的身份，并且…我猜从您见到我并不惊讶的表现来看，您已经知道他的身份了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安点了点头，并为他的不幸遭遇在胸前画了个十字，克里斯的头越垂越低，他的肩膀开始小幅度的抖动，天使似乎不常面对这种情感时刻，他尴尬的咳了一声，“我明白了，所以你每到复活节就会出现吗？还是这只是偶然？”  
克里斯抽了抽鼻子，再次抬头看向塞巴斯蒂安，天使这才发现这个男人本来的瞳色是近乎海洋的那种蓝，但很快那片海就被附近的风暴席卷了，克里斯还没来得及发出求救，塞巴斯蒂安就被对方反手摁在了木床上，“下面的故事就让我来讲给你听怎么样？Father~”

 

二、  
任凭天使如何反抗，魔鬼的爪子都已经紧紧的扼住了他的喉咙，虽然塞巴斯蒂安感觉不到窒息，但他讨厌被一个魔鬼压制着，外面是人声鼎沸的大殿，他不能不考虑那些教徒的性命公然和一个魔鬼发生争斗，那些连带的破坏是可想而知的。  
“我都快要赞美上帝了，他是怎么把你们塑造成一群娘娘腔的嗯？”克里斯的呼吸伴随着他周身散发而出的魔法震动笼罩了整间石室，塞巴斯蒂安已经听到了来自这具身体发出的骨骼断裂声，再不出手他恐怕就要牺牲了，字面意义上的。  
“这和威胁人质不许警察开枪的绑匪有什么区别？”  
克里斯当然第一秒就看穿了对方拙劣的激将法，但他丝毫不介意陪这个正直的天使玩一会，他猛的抓起塞巴斯蒂安的领口，将人提起来用力摁在墙上，“告诉我忏悔的意义我就放了他们，神父！”  
“得到天父的宽恕！”天使回答的没有任何犹豫。  
“错！不是这个，你还有两次机会。”  
“自我救赎！”  
“还是不对，错错错！简直错的离谱！”  
塞巴斯蒂安完全不明白克里斯此时的用意，他像发了疯一样在这紧要关头突然问着些不着边际的问题，他开始因对事情的失控而感到烦躁，“告诉我你到底要知道什么？！”他侧过脸颊努力躲避对方离自己越来越的脸，压低的吼声像个铁块一样梗在喉间一直沉到心里。  
“我只是想告诉你，他们忏悔是因为他们感到了恐惧，而恐惧正是我致胜的法宝，只有这样魔鬼才有机可乘，就像此时此刻的你一样~你在怕我，对吗神父？”克里斯的嘴唇已经贴上了塞巴斯蒂安冰冷的耳垂，舌尖离那小巧的肉块不过寸许，呼出口的热气像是能掀起地狱里的热浪，恍惚的某一瞬间塞巴斯蒂安竟然觉得这个魔鬼是在和自己温存，他们周身的魔压已经接近饱和，但克里斯埋在他颈边的动作是那么的轻柔，仿佛怕惊醒了自己睡梦中的爱人。  
塞巴斯蒂安紧抿着嘴唇没有回答那个问题，心里惧怕和亲口承认又是两码事，就算被撕碎也不能向一个恶魔低头是他最后的原则，他挺直背脊贴上冰冷的墙面，克里斯终于还是含住了他的耳垂，尖利的犬齿在那轻薄的柔软之上来回摩挲着，他在感受塞巴斯蒂安的恐惧，也在感受塞巴斯蒂安的柔软，“唔~也许我们也可以成为合作关系，想跟我做个交易吗神父？”  
“你明知道答案不是你想要的。”  
“那可不一定，不如我们先来回顾一下你那些前任身上发生的故事，我猜上帝愿意每晚临睡前给你们讲上一小段，不过那听起来可有点少儿不宜，毕竟没有哪个小姑娘*喜欢听鬼故事。”魔鬼抬起头点了点塞巴斯蒂安挺翘的鼻尖，因为身体还被对方的手臂困在中间，天使只能承受了这暧昧的羞辱。  
“我猜你那些不入流的编造伪诟全部来自于毁灭之子*的无稽之谈，是他用这善意的谎言安抚你们这些小鬼天堂已经不堪一击了吗？别太得意克里斯，功高盖主的悲剧你没听过吗？早晚你会死在他对于权力的痴迷和猜疑中！”  
“Oh~My dear Father！我差点就要为你高潮了，你简直令我...喜出望外！”他一把抓过塞巴斯蒂安的手强迫对方按在自己已经微微发硬的性器上，这种感觉是多么的奇妙啊，他还是第一次对什么人产生了这种可怕的性趣。  
“小心翼翼的反抗与试探可比那些蠢货有趣的多了，现在我收回前言，你不会比前面那位…叫什么来着？算了反正不重要，我会陪你多玩几天的，直到你开口求饶，不过可别让我等的太久了宝贝！”克里斯放开了对方的手臂，跑到一旁兴奋的上窜下跳，就好像塞巴斯蒂安在他眼里不过是一只皮光水滑的好看老鼠，直接吃了怪可惜的，他还想养上一阵子，尤其是对方扑楞着毛发瞪着他的时候，坚强又脆弱，这个世界上的所有矛盾体都是他的最爱，都是他的罪。

塞巴斯蒂安顺着墙壁滑落到地上，空气里属于克里斯的味道已经彻底消失了，他闭上眼睛努力压下脑中的不适，用自己的神力为断开的骨头进行愈合，神现立时充满了房间，直到最后一道金光从他的肋骨上消失，他又可以像之前一样行动自如了。  
现在他搞明白这家伙是怎么凭空出现在大家眼前的了，或许从一开始他的目的就不是在为永恒之战驱除势力，而是想要统治一方，以他的能力真要留在下面反而难得重用，“功高盖主”，他还记得自己刚刚说过的话，这个疯子肯定也早就意识到了，有些人不会容得下他。  
既然对方压根没打天堂的主意，不如井水不犯河水？但是那个真正的克里斯怎么办？难道眼睁睁的看着他的灵魂被魔鬼一点点蚕食殆尽？  
塞巴斯蒂安陷入了两难，他本可以像他的那些兄弟们一样置之不理，除非对方真的来挑衅天威，这样日子也会好过很多，但他骨子里无法苟同现下那些通俗保守的处理方式，天使们也开始学会了更为便捷的生存法则，而他却做不到对一个无辜之人的视而不见，这就是为什么他没有成为一名医生的原因，他讨厌见死不救。  
塞巴斯蒂安突然觉得自己有些疲倦了，魔鬼坚硬又炙热的器官仿佛还在他的手中跳动，那是他从未感受过的体验，一种属于人类最直接的感官正沿着他手指上的血液流过全身，他知道有什么东西正在悄然觉醒。

回到自己的小公寓，就算他不需要睡觉，可总不能在警局登记时写明自己睡在教堂屋顶吧？塞巴斯蒂安首次尝试着躺在那张床上，还有那床柔软的塞满牲畜羽毛的被子，他突然想起了自己的羽毛，自从来到人间，他已经很久没使用过翅膀了，于是他再度坐起身来脱掉上衣，然后默默念涌了一段咒语，身后一双巨大的白色绒毛开始显现，一直到铺满床面。  
他拖着翅膀来到镜子前，说实话和维秘秀上的那些确实挺像的，塞巴斯蒂安第一次为自己光裸半身拖着一对翅膀的样子感到尴尬，甚至不好意思审视自己，“难道有人将金苹果偷偷塞到了我的午饭里”？这是他的第一个想法，不过很快他就放弃了让自己继续站在原地发傻下去的念头，他对着镜子检查了一番，每根羽毛都非常洁白，这很好，说明他现在充满了力量，至少对他自身而言，然后是胸前那枚十字架，还有眼前伪装身份所使用的平光眼镜，他突然觉得自己和一个普通人没什么区别，只要别让翅膀出现。  
然后他再一次想到了克里斯，正常的那个，想到他嗅闻食物时的珍稀与怀念，以及那双颤抖的双臂，一瞬间他就决定了，他必须救出那个人类！这样想的同时，头顶上的光环也越来越明亮，他喜欢自己的光环，那把他的脸照的很白，就技术层面来说，好看了不少。  
胡思乱想够了，塞巴斯蒂安收起神现，换上一件纯白色的老头衫，也许为自己准备一顿人类的晚餐是个好的开始？算了，为了房东着想，他还是拿上钥匙离开了房间。

转眼复活节过去了快两个月，空气逐渐变得闷热，塞巴斯蒂安却穿着密不透风的神袍，正站在那里纹丝不动的听一群孩子唱诗，他如闻天籁，完全没有受到天气的影响。  
“你猜他们学这个的初衷是不是仅仅为了一颗糖果？”属于恶魔的低哑声音突然出现在耳边，塞巴斯蒂安居然丝毫没有察觉，他很想用一身冷汗来形容自己，说真的，现在才表现出惊恐也丝毫不晚的取悦了对方。  
“别来无恙啊我的神父~”克里斯毕恭毕敬的站到天使身边，他甚至学对方穿上了类似的黑袍子，只不过更显时尚一些，塞巴斯蒂安整理了一下自己的心情，然后礼貌的等到孩子们唱完最后一个音符才开口，“你们表现的都很好。”没什么比得到神父的首肯更能令他们感到高兴的了，所以说糖果什么的，那不过是魔鬼自己的臆想。  
直到人群全部离开后，塞巴斯蒂安转过身看向克里斯，“天父能够看到你的一切罪恶，你最好离开这里。”  
“你是在关心我吗？”魔鬼歪着头调皮的冲塞巴斯蒂安眨了眨眼，对方没有任何表情的回应了他的玩世不恭，“即使你已经腐烂到无可救药，我也依然接受你的忏悔，毕竟这是我能够想到你来教堂的唯一目的。”  
克里斯的表情闪过了一丝愠怒，但很快就消失了，他向前跨了一步并且伸手揽上了塞巴斯蒂安的腰，阻止了天使的后退，“考虑到你还没有主动滚回去，我猜你是选择了跟我交易，那我们总得聊聊合作的方式不是吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安的手中开始凝聚力量，他不需要再忍辱迁就眼前这个混账了，巨大的金光由四散的七色彩窗间汇入到他的手中，那是整间教堂的力量，但克里斯只是不赞同的摇了摇头，甚至都没有表现出一丝紧张，他有条不紊的举起一把精致的匕首抵到了自己的喉咙上，“也许你说的对，我就是一个卑鄙的劫匪，谁还规定了魔鬼得讲求公平公正呢？抱歉亲爱的，放下你手里的小火球，让我们坐下来说话，好吗？不然我就割断这家伙的血管。”  
塞巴斯蒂安瞬间像泄了气的皮球一样，他忘记了眼前的男人就是最好的人质，所以从一开始克里斯就没打算和他打一场来浪费力气。  
“看来你同意了，那我们来谈谈合作的事。”  
“你怎么知道我不会牺牲这个家伙去保全更多生命？”  
“你当然不会，这显而易见！”克里斯围着他转了一圈，然后坐到了对方面前的长凳上，继续说道，“但如果是用你自己来做交易呢？伟大无私的能天使塞巴斯利尔，别露出那么惊讶的表情，我承认你伪装的不错，但是谈判之前先要清楚对方的身份，这可是最起码的礼貌，我敬爱的神父。”  
“说说你的条件吧！”塞巴斯蒂安站在魔鬼面前居高临下的昂着头，克里斯的手还在他的腰间，“我想把你锁起来~”  
下一秒塞巴斯蒂安就已经跃到了半空，他的翅膀毫无征兆的在神坛前展开，周围一片圣光，要不是身体上的不适感越来越严重，克里斯险些因眼前这景象而跪下祷告。  
这就是Exusiai吗？最古老的战斗一族，和之前派来的那些软脚虾们果然不同，那片刺骨灼热的金光差不多就要刺破他的皮肤了，但他就是无法错开眼睛，这太美了，还有那双洁白的羽翼，“你真的要和我在这里打一架吗？我认为那十分不明智且粗鲁无礼。”克里斯打量了一下周围颇具年代感的圣器，仿佛已经勾画出了满地狼藉的景象。  
尽管这担心所言不假，但塞巴斯蒂安同样清楚的是，克里斯想要的那把锁，并非只是将他锁在某个房间里，而是一个可以锁住他神力的咒语，一旦被缚，他将失去与天父沟通的能力，“我认为这个提议既可笑又可怜，你觉得我会答应你吗？我那些兄弟就是这样被你吓跑的吗？”  
“说得好像他们值得一样，我只需要动动手指头，他们根本不是我的对手，我何必要浪费一具身体来换？”魔鬼从椅子上站了起来，他顶着巨大的圣光之力，却依然面色不改，“考虑好了就来交换这个人类，我甚至可以让你亲自照顾他，直到他恢复精神，你觉得如何？”  
塞巴斯蒂安动摇了，他真的愿意放过那个可怜的克里斯？“你会锁住我一辈子吗？”  
“就算我想，你的小伙伴们迟早也会发现事情的不对劲，他们总会救你出去的，只不过是早晚的问题罢了，但我喜欢玩捉迷藏，你呢？”  
“蠢透了的游戏！”  
克里斯也不生气，他只是撇了撇嘴等待着塞巴斯蒂安做最后的心理挣扎，“我倒觉得还挺有趣的。”  
就像魔鬼期待的那样，事实上塞巴斯蒂安已经准备妥协了，他又回过头看了一眼神坛后面的十字架，坚信他的兄弟们早晚会发现他的去向，然后缓慢的落回到地面上，“所以我即将失去人身自由？你会把我囚禁起来狠狠折磨一番对吗？我知道你喜欢屠杀天使！”  
克里斯噗嗤一笑，这是在和小朋友谈判去上学的条件吗？他该怎么回答，告诉这个小天使，不我不会的亲爱的，只要你乖乖躺下让我操？“不我不会那么做的亲爱的，”他在心里鄙视了自己一下，并理智的收起了后半句，“谣言并不属实，他们只是觉得没面子，那甚至可以说是一种诋毁。”  
塞巴斯蒂安依然警惕的看着他，但就算多么的不情愿，他还是朝那家伙走了过去，“我该如何相信你？”  
“你别无选择。”  
恶魔黝黑的双瞳看起来就像通往地狱的无底深渊，塞巴斯蒂安最后一次在心中呼唤了他的天父，然后长叹一口气，摘下了自己脖子上的珠串，“不是这里，我们不能在这里进行交易。”  
“说的没错亲爱的，车子已经备好了，请允许我为你带路。”  
克里斯轻浮的走路姿态出卖了他的好心情，不管他如何装饰斯文，魔鬼永远是魔鬼，而塞巴斯蒂安只能跟着他走出教堂，神坛上只留下了那串十字架。

（*小女孩：前面克里斯说了，天使有点娘娘腔，所以这里他用little girl来羞辱对方。情节需要，请相信本人是天使控，绝无贬低之意，哭着跑去忏悔了。）

（*毁灭之子：路西法，因不满圣子地位高过自己，认为更早出现的他[炽天使长]才应该是接受朝拜之人，于是和他老子开战并坠落地狱。在我看来路西法就像一个不喜欢家里有新迪迪出现而希望得到粑粑更多重视的叛逆青年，所以他对权力和自己地位的看重可想而知。）

 

三、  
颜色浮夸的跑车就停在教堂的草坪上，和克里斯本人一样傲慢又无礼，塞巴斯蒂安无视了对方为他拉开车门的绅士举动，径直迈进车内，身上的神袍也在同一时间变成了一身朴素的常服，黑色钮扣一直系到挺立的黑白领口最上方，浑身禁欲的气质让魔鬼差点发出激动的低吼，还差一步，不可以操之过急，他对自己说。  
车子一路越过城区与洲际公路，最后来到一处无法辨认方向的密林深处，“欢迎光临寒舍~”克里斯依然先一步为塞巴斯蒂安打开了车门，天使站在原地打量了一下面前的豪宅，这里显然已经不是他原来生活的城市了，“我们在哪？”  
“你有听说过玩捉迷藏时首先报告自己行踪的吗？”  
“抱歉我没玩过。”塞巴斯蒂安这次没忍住翻了个白眼，他们就不能像一对真正的敌人一样彼此仇视吗？克里斯好像尤其喜欢当个演员，真搞不懂他那样做的意义何在。  
“进去吧，这里还是第一次有客人来。”他挥了挥手，一道无形的气墙消失了，那是结界，一旦克里斯再次架起这些气场，塞巴斯蒂安的同伴一时间就很难再找到他了，更何况这里距离他所在的辖区至少开车要半天的时间，这其中还不排除克里斯故意绕了些路，其实他们明明可以使用魔法，但对方却带着他坐在车里兜了大半天，果然那疯癫的本性让人无法理解，到目前为止，天使发觉克里斯在大部分时间里的做事方式都是依照本能，那看似像无数个小谜团，实则更像一个普通人类，如果不是迫于形势，他可能很愿意朝九晚五的去讨生活。  
跟着对方走入空无一人的大宅，原本以为的阴森寒冷通通不存在，房子里温暖又明亮，甚至每个房间都有落地大窗，阳光洒进来的地方让人立刻忘记了烦恼。  
“我知道你在想什么小天使，恶魔就只配住在下水道、墓地或者随便飘荡在哪个死过人的老宅子，呵呵，我就喜欢你们这群天真的小家伙，随便坐，把这里当成自己家一样，考虑到你往后可能要在这住上一阵子。”  
魔鬼没有错过塞巴斯蒂安脸上露出的不悦，他知道自己说什么会惹人生厌，他一直都知道，在这方面他可谓专家。  
天使出乎意料的遵照了主人的安排，随便找个沙发就坐了进去，“你还挺懂得随遇而安嘛！”克里斯赞赏的笑了笑。  
“时势所迫，难道我是来度假的吗？还能自己选房间的那种。”  
“为什么不？如果你愿意。”  
塞巴斯蒂安厌烦了和他这样没完没了的兜圈子，“什么时候放人？”他直截了当的问。  
“说实话，即使我放了他，以他目前的情况也活不长久，灵魂有多脆弱你应该比我清楚，他会疯掉的！字面意义上。”  
塞巴斯蒂安当然明白这个，但他也坚信克里斯有的是办法保住自己唯一的筹码，“你最好趁我还没反悔之前改掉这不说实话的坏毛病！”  
魔鬼叹了口气，“你可真没耐性。”  
塞巴斯蒂安挑了挑眉，等他继续说，“灵魂剥离需要仪式，这点毋庸置疑，关键是仪式结束后得有人照顾他，全天候的，他对这个世界会很陌生，身体记忆会停留在二十年前，短时间内自理也成问题，甚至你得扶着他才能上厕所，喂他吃饭，哄他睡觉…”  
“什么？”最后一条实在令人费解，那家伙只是不能马上适应灵魂张力，又不是变成了低龄儿。  
意识到自己可能暴露了本意，克里斯立刻耸了耸肩，“都是听说的，我又没释放过一个人类，反正就是需要有人照顾他就对了，别跟我说你嫌拖累？”  
塞巴斯蒂安丢给对方一个“怎么可能”的眼神，然后站起身来到魔鬼面前，“那就开始吧！”  
但克里斯依旧坐在扶手椅中打量着对方，眼神深邃的可怕，“你倒真不怕我骗你？”  
“那太低级了，你根本不屑一顾，如果你只是为了耍着我玩，你知道我根本不是你的对手，早在几个月前你就出手了，又何必辛苦带我来此？”  
他可真是个聪明的小机灵鬼，克里斯对自己说，然后起身带对方来到一间地下室，虽说是地下室，除了密不透光，这里完全没有预料中的恐怖道具或摆设，只是一个简简单单的密室，“这下面埋了死人？”  
恶魔也翻了个白眼，“我承认自己十恶不赦，但抱歉我不是杀人犯什么的，这里是专门为你准备的。”  
“为我？”天使露出一个迷惑的神情。  
克里斯打了个响指，墙壁上突然多出一柄精致的十字架，“这个房间被隔绝了，我想道理你都懂，即便你每天祈祷个几百遍，上面也不会听到，但我猜你还是希望保留一些过去的小习惯，比如没事对着墙壁发发牢骚之类的？”  
塞巴斯蒂安都快感谢对方的善解人意了，要不是他说那话时的语气充满了嘲讽与戏弄，“谢了伙计，我会每天为你祈祷，让你尽快上天堂的。”  
“你可真会说话~”魔鬼故作亲密的点了点塞巴斯蒂安的额头，被他躲了过去，“仪式完成后你要去哪？”  
“这么快就舍不得我了？”  
“真希望我是，那样在你手里还能好过点，不过谁让我冥顽不灵呢。”天使一点也不担心自己未来的处境般靠到了一边，意思是好给克里斯留出足够施展仪式的空间。  
“说真的，我得离开一阵子去忙点别的事，这期间会有人给你们送来所有一切需要的物资，但你们的确无法离开这地方，不过就算你们想，我恐怕两个凡人的力量也是不够的，不过别担心亲爱的，我会尽快赶回来的，为了我们之后的重逢，干杯？”  
“这就是你要支开我的原因？”两杯蜂蜜酒不知何时出现在了克里斯手上，塞巴斯蒂安坦然的接过其中一杯一饮而尽，后者还来不及跟他碰杯，只好妥协的独自饮尽。  
“一部分原因罢了…”之后克里斯还说了什么塞巴斯蒂安已经不记得了，这杯酒让他忘记了被锁住力量时带来的尖锐伤痛，等他再醒来，自己已经像个普通人那样能够感知周围的一切了。  
风是暖的，地板是硬的，克里斯身上有松木的味道，地下室很凉快，这些都是他从前未曾有过的体验，他又想起了那日手指抚摸过那个恶魔勃起的下体是怎样一种触觉，然后血液一下子就涌到了脸上，他第一次明白何谓羞耻！

克里斯看着表情丰富的塞巴斯蒂安，继续小口的啜饮着手里的芬芳，“看来你挺喜欢做个人类的？”  
天使回过头看向坐在黑暗里品尝美酒的恶魔，那无形的气场终于变成了肉眼可辨的恐惧，巨大的黑色气焰围绕着他，塞巴斯蒂安甚至察觉到了来自身体的疼痛，“你这是要立刻杀了我吗？”  
克里斯摇了摇头，收起部分力量，“抱歉我只是太兴奋了，终于等到这一刻，你像个脆弱的雏鸟一样站在我面前，神父。”  
塞巴斯蒂安仰起头，像对方描述的那样不卑不亢的接受了恶魔的奚落，这仅仅是个开始，他提醒自己。  
现在克里斯不再如原来一般有耐心，他只需要勾勾手指，塞巴斯蒂安就飞到了他的怀中，像个软绵绵的肉团，这多好，他固定住仍在徒劳推拒的人类，神父的常服被揉搓的乱七八糟，他将对方双腿分开摁在了自己身上，然后牢牢的捏住塞巴斯蒂安的下巴，“总得有个体面的告别，我的小鸟。”  
塞巴斯蒂安放弃了挣扎，他一言不发直勾勾的盯着那双近在咫尺的眼睛，那里面蕴含了无尽的魔力与罪恶，紧接着克里斯松开了手里的高脚杯，水晶碰触地面，时间像被放到了最慢，无数块粉碎的棱面溅起，折射出上面两个男人紧密拥吻的画面。  
塞巴斯蒂安早已忘记了反抗，他被克里斯揽在怀中，动作轻柔的像对待那支一摔即碎的杯子，从头到尾他没有回应，也没有躲避，而是被动的接受了千万年来属于他的第一个吻。  
那个男人吻的非常小心翼翼，让他既没有察觉到痛处，也没有产生一丝抵触，一种无法言喻的感觉从心底升起，就像他第一次握住魔鬼的器官后审视自己的裸体，羞耻、尴尬、无法理解，甚至是好奇。  
等到克里斯终于放开他时，那个蓝眼睛的人类回到了这具身体中，他们都没来得及准备，塞巴斯蒂安还坐在对方的腿上，他们嘴对着嘴看着彼此，甚至忘记了分开。  
“Father？”人类克里斯茫然的开口了，塞巴斯蒂安这才仓皇的从对方身上跳下来，他不知道该如何解释目前的状况，难道实话实说自己刚刚在和魔鬼进行吻别？那之后他们是不是还得有个晚安吻什么的！  
“是，呃…一个古老的仪式，对仪式！帮助你的灵魂苏醒。”他胡乱编了个理由，这还是他第一次撒慌，人类真是活的言不由衷。  
“我知道这个，像王子吻醒睡美人和白雪公主那样！”人类温和的点了点头，但看起来仍然不太清醒，整个人就像喝大了的醉汉，东倒西歪的勉强挂在椅子上。  
“塞巴斯蒂安.斯坦，你也可以继续叫我神父，或者塞巴斯蒂安，这段期间我负责照顾你的康复，不用担心，你已经得救了我的孩子。”他忽略了那个关于童话故事的美好比喻，王子本不应该欺骗公主，但他们之间的第一句话居然就是从谎言开始的…  
“非常感谢你神父，我第一次见到你就知道你会救我，Chris，Chris.Evans，幸会！”  
男人想伸出手想给塞巴斯蒂安一个友好的拥抱，可惜他忘记了这具身体还不完全能够听他的使唤，就那样毫无预兆的栽到了地板上，塞巴斯蒂安赶忙跑过去将他扶起来，“看来那家伙没有骗我！”  
“嘶~您说什么？”Chris一边疼的抽气，一边努力想要恢复手指的运动神经，被塞巴斯蒂安制止了，“别心急，这需要过程，理论上讲，你已经二十年没控制过自己的身体了，总得磨合一段时间，这也就是为什么我会留下来照顾你的原因。”  
神父柔声的安慰似乎起到了一定作用，克里斯安心的靠在了塞巴斯蒂安的身上，任由对方背着他艰难的离开了地下室。

未来的生活从第一晚的尴尬无言慢慢有所好转，Chris恢复了一些气色，这让他整个人看起来也健康了很多，他们在第一天傍晚见到了那个所谓的联络人，但对方看上去更像是一个地狱使者，阴郁的面孔，不太友善的眼神，和这间窗明几净的房间形成了鲜明的对比。  
塞巴斯蒂安局促的递过手中所写物品的便条，对方看了一眼，什么都没说的离开了，搞的他和Chris面面相觑。  
那天晚点的时候Chris知道了魔鬼放过自己的条件就是软禁这位好心的神父，当然塞巴斯蒂安没有好心到什么都透露给对方，比如自己的真实身份，但这牺牲也足够一名人类激动落泪了，他安静的哭了一会，又说了很多赞美上帝的话，之后就疲惫的睡了过去，塞巴斯蒂安还没有经历过睡眠，他不太能适应躺在海绵垫子上的感觉。  
太软了！他对自己说，然后不停的翻身，走出房间观看星辰，又或者只是坐在客厅里发呆，直到转天的第一缕阳光照在他的眼睑上，他发现自己就趴在地毯上睡着了。  
“真失礼！”他懊恼的站起身想跑回房间换身衣服，却听到隔壁传来一声痛呼，是可怜的Chris！塞巴斯蒂安赶紧推开对方的房门，那个人类正在地上挣扎着想要爬起来，“发生了什么事？！”  
“哦早上好神父~抱歉吵醒你了，我想去厕所，可谁知我的腿依然不受控制。”  
“你在说什么傻话，我留下的目的就是为了照顾你，”顺便等那个疯子回来折磨我，“下次遇到这种事记得叫我。”他一边嘱托一边将人搭到自己身上，然后往卫生间蹭去，这次真的要感谢上帝，魔鬼没挑一具6.5英尺的身体，不然以他目前的能力，只怕无法胜任护工这一角色了。  
Chris站在马桶前尴尬的看着已经掀开的马桶圈，塞巴斯蒂安也十分不解，但又不好催促对方尽快解决，他们大眼瞪小眼的看着彼此，最后Chris叹了口气，“我的手指还不能太好的活动先生。”  
“？”塞巴斯蒂安很想回答我知道，但这和你尿尿有什么关系呢？还有你干吗突然叫我先生，你在紧张吗？  
Chris看起来已经十分不好了，不知道是真的瘪不住了还是心里难过，总之他面色通红的看着自己半勃的生殖器和塞巴斯蒂安，满脸欲哭无泪，“pls father，我知道这很…无礼，但是…”老天啊饶了他吧，这算不算亵渎神明？！  
塞巴斯蒂安终于从对方磕磕巴巴的表达中悟出了一个自己从未经历过的窘境，对方需要他帮忙“扶”一下！  
这是塞巴斯蒂安第二次抚摸这具身体的重要器官了，上一次是被迫的，这一次则是…好吧也是被迫的，他扶着小Chris，眼睛却撇到了天花板。  
“鞋鞋！！！神父！”等塞巴斯蒂安再回过头来的时候，Chris已经“不得已”尿了自己一鞋，真是个热闹的早晨…  
帮病号洗了澡又刷了鞋的塞巴斯蒂安终于知道什么是疲倦了，他从未做过这些，之前属于生活中的琐事大部分都经一道光就解决了，如今他才发现自己除了四肢健全，根本不比躺在床上的人类好上多少，比如洗澡水应该先开凉的那头…他抱歉的又挤了一坨牙膏抹在那人红肿的肩膀上，换来一声奄奄一息的痛呼。  
唉……  
“您是一位富家公子吗？抱歉我实在好奇。”趴在那享受降温按摩的人类问，塞巴斯蒂安怎么看也不像一个游历有余的神职人员，也许他是某家少爷，因为对宗教的过分迷信，家人不得已同意他去了教会学校，毕业后又顺利成章的进了教堂。  
“不，我只有一个人。”  
一个人？Chris幅度不大的歪了歪头，“您是孤儿？”他看起来可不像！  
“我不知道该怎么跟你说，但你可以这样理解。”他们都是上帝创造出来的，从某种意义上这也说得通。  
“抱歉。”Chris显然没想到这个答案，他把头又埋回到了枕头里，并在内心默默的谴责了自己一番。  
“没什么，以后我可以做你的身体，你来支配我不就好了。”  
本来塞巴斯蒂安的意思只是说出他们可以相互弥补不足的事实，但这句话听在一个凡人的耳中多少有点暧昧，隔了许久Chris才发出一声闷哼，算是答应了。

“地狱使者”先生在早上8点钟准时送来了食物和那张清单上的所有物品，除了Chris点名提到的圣经。  
“为什么不能给他一本圣经？”塞巴斯蒂安问的理直气壮，可能经历了一早上的忙活他已经忘记了自己是个阶下囚的事实。  
“你期盼我这个样子去教堂给你们搞来一本睡前读物吗？”对方露出一口尖利的黑牙，就像某种电影里爬出来的老僵尸，塞巴斯蒂安这才反应过来他也许根本不是个人类，“抱歉。”他客气的关上了大门，并试图忘记刚刚兜帽下那张恐怖的脸。  
“他们恐怕不会同意这房子里出现圣经。”Chris的声音从房间里传来，他已经听到了刚刚门外的对话，塞巴斯蒂安放下包裹朝屋内走去，“别担心，我记得所有内容，你需要时就叫我，我还可以为你讲解，比书本更方便。”  
那样我岂不是连入睡都要靠你哄了？Chris嘟囔了一句，塞巴斯蒂安或许已经不再能够听懂风的声音，但这种程度的喃喃低语他还是不会漏掉的，“如果你觉得那样不好，我也可以在门外帮你朗诵，直到你睡去。”  
天使知道这个男人经历了什么，所以对方那种对于神明的过份依赖令他感到悲伤，他理解性的拍了拍Chris的手臂，对方依旧瞪大着双眼露出那种不可置信的感激神色，“一切都会好的。”他安抚着这个和他暂时相依为命的人类，也安抚着他自己。

四、  
在塞巴斯蒂安的“悉心”照料下，Chris复原的速度惊人，他恐怕是再也受不了生冷的蔬菜和夹生的面包了，这位好心肠神父没什么陋习，唯一的缺点恐怕就是自理能力差到不像一个正常人类，瞧瞧这半个月来他打碎的盘子和弄坏的家用电器，昨晚就连作为他们唯一消遣的电视机也报废了。  
而那位“地狱使者”也换了人，现在每天给他们送来物资的是个看起来还没有10岁大的小姑娘，起初塞巴斯蒂安还以为她是个误闯结界的人类，内心又燃起了不小的希望，直到小女孩当着他的面舔了舔自己突出的犬齿，天使这才明白，那不过是个外表定格在了幼年的吸血鬼，这见鬼的人类本能！  
塞巴斯蒂安接过东西回到房间，Chris正在书房读书，那有一整面墙的书柜，他的手臂已经可以活动了，但是双腿还不太灵活，塞巴斯蒂安每天都会让他去那晒会，那的窗户刚好对着房子后面的一小片湖泊，湖里还有野鸭。  
“Father？”男人开口叫住正陷入沉思的塞巴斯蒂安，“有心事？”  
“不，我只是不知道该做什么。”他没说谎，原本毫无感官的身体被加上了各种功能后却不知道该怎么玩，大概就是这样一种体验了。  
“想听我读书吗？”  
“关于什么？”  
“那天我醒来后跟你说过的故事。”  
“睡美人？”塞巴斯蒂安在脑海里快速的搜寻了一下，好像上次听到这个名字已经是几百年前的事了一样，他突然察觉到自己开始健忘了，以前随便拨弄一下就可以知道答案的头脑变得不再灵活，是了，因为他的圣灵消失了，又怎么可能继续知晓宇宙万物呢？  
“好吧，看来我没的选择。”  
“你当然有，我们也可以来重温一下昨晚读过的圣经。”  
天使这回听出了这是句玩笑话，他难得一见的笑了起来，阳光照在他的脸上仿佛镀了一层金光，“真美…”  
“什么？”塞巴斯蒂安没听清楚，Chris意识到了自己的失态，他咳了一声指了指手里的书本，“仙女对斯蒂夫国王说，您的女儿真美…”

随着时间的转动，天使已经渐渐学会了如何打发他的人间时光，就是无聊的时候自己找事干，而这通常被分割成了两部分，一个是观察Chris，学着做好一名人类；一个就是到地下室祷告，他总是告诫自己天父无所不在，希望总还是有的。  
而前者让他发现，这个人类大部分时间里是安静的，这可能和他自身的经历有关，Chris有时会看着湖里的野鸭发呆，有时会感慨星辰多么明亮，这时的塞巴斯蒂安还不懂什么叫忧郁，他只是不理解这种行为的意义。  
他们两个的交谈不多，除非是必要性的碰触时间，Chris会礼貌又拘谨的道谢，塞巴斯蒂安则依然表现的十分疏远，可能这就是Chris不同他太亲近的理由，但他从未对任何人、事、物产生过热情，因为天使没有情绪，那么他该如何告诉对方他其实还挺喜欢这个人类的呢？  
在这个问题困扰了他将近一个星期左右时，他们的联络员又换了，这次是一个步履蹒跚的老者，塞巴斯蒂安都快笑了，那个恶魔一定要找这些“异于寻常”的家伙们来提醒他，自己的处境吗？  
他从双手发抖的老人手中接过物品，然后友好的道了谢，但这次对方没有照例马上离开，而是用探寻的目光流连在他身上久久不散，塞巴斯蒂安挑了挑眉，等待着她先开口。  
“你想不想离开这里？”  
“？！”他一时没反应过来，“你的意思是？”  
“天使不该沦落黑暗。”老人沧哑的声音竟然带了些坚定不移，塞巴斯蒂安俯下身，让自己凑的近些好压低声音，“听着，他会发现，到时你就会有危险，现在赶快离开这里。”  
“哦不，别担心我年轻人，他可以命令我，但却无法惩罚我，我并不属于他的管辖，这是规则。”  
“得罪他对你又有什么好处呢？”  
“并不是什么人做事都为了得到好处。”  
塞巴斯蒂安第一时间想到了他的兄弟们，或许已经有人发现了他的失踪，坏消息传递的总是很快，也许这正是一个突破口，“那我该怎么做？”他急切的问道。  
“耐心等待，明天我会再来。”  
送走那名老妇，塞巴斯蒂安突然觉得浑身上下都有了活力，这种感觉就是希望吗？他开心的把这个消息第一时间分享给了Chris，可对方的反应远没有他来的激动，“我倒不是怀疑您，只是那个联络人…我们应该再观察一下，也许这里还有别的阴谋。”  
“好吧我承认你这种多疑是有理由的，但你不能放弃Chris，我们多在这里安逸的生活一日，就会多一分堕落的可能，时间会让你放下警惕并操控你一辈子，直到你离开光明，永远沉睡在幽谷中。”  
Chris没接话，他还是第一次看到塞巴斯蒂安如此激动，急速上扬的语气和手指间的动作都说明了他对这事已经过份的自信，Chris不想打击他，但又无法赞同这个潦草的计划，该说他单纯吗？  
最后人类摇了摇头朝塞巴斯蒂安伸出双手，这个动作代表他想起身需要对方的搀扶，“我想去外面看看。”  
塞巴斯蒂安将Chris安置在轮椅上，然后推着他来到了室外，花园里已经开满了玫瑰和蔷薇，两边的灌木丛一直延伸到后院，那有个小喷泉，要说这环境的确非常适合疗养以及…圈禁，想到后者塞巴斯蒂安更加坚定了他要逃跑的计划，他将Chris推到喷泉边一处能晒到太阳的地方坐好，自己蹲在了对方面前，“听着Chris，我知道你可能觉得这事有些轻率，但仔细想想我们并没有什么损失，不如暂时相信她，如果真能逃出去你呢？那不是更好嘛。”  
“那她有没有说过这个计划需要我们怎么配合？”  
“她说明早过来会告诉我。”  
“那就等到明早吧神父，现在我们聊点别的？”  
塞巴斯蒂安也明白他们目前的确没什么可做的，于是他妥协了，起身坐到喷泉边上，“你觉得怎么样了？我说你的腿。”  
Chris用力伸了一下，只看到脚掌在轻微的扭动，塞巴斯蒂安拍了拍他的肩膀，“好多了，比刚开始。”  
“这都要感谢您的照顾。”Chris又想起刚开始的时候，他甚至无法自己握住刀叉，只能靠神父一口一口的喂食，那景象真是既尴尬又窘迫，但塞巴斯蒂安总是能把这些亲密无间的小动作处理的相当机械化，于是他猜测可能对方不怎么喜欢照顾自己，尽可能的保持距离才是最好的答谢方式，毕竟没有人会喜欢一个害自己被软禁的累赘。  
“你在胡思乱想什么？”Chris想的太认真，以至于忽略了塞巴斯蒂安突然凑近的脑袋，他差点因为这过近的距离而迷失自我，那个吻即使在记忆里已经变得模糊不清，但他依然记得神父身上干净的青草香，混合了温暖的阳光一样照亮了他的全部。  
“一些往事。”  
“你说话的方式总是那么沧桑吗？噢抱歉，我忘了你的思维还停留在二十年前。”塞巴斯蒂安退开他们之间的距离，Chris不想承认自己感到了失落，他不该对一个神职人员心存觊觎，那简直是罪孽深重，但他就是总能想到塞巴斯蒂安喂他吃饭，帮他按摩，甚至给他搓背时的样子，对方的眼中充满了水汽，禁欲的气质仿佛时刻在诱惑着他，尽管这个神父出口的话语总是那么的冷漠，但他知道塞巴斯蒂安的内心是火热的，不然他们不会一起被困在这里。  
“说实话神父，您怨恨过吗？这种生活。”  
塞巴斯蒂安歪着头思考了一下，其实他倒还挺适应做个人类的，魔鬼也并没有来为难过他，这就好比给自己放了个假，还有Chris的陪伴，这样一一排除过后，他得出的答案是，“不，我觉得和你在一起一直这么生活下去也挺不错的。”  
赛巴斯蒂安不知道是不是自己说错了话，Chris的表情简直可以用惊恐来形容，“Sorry？”  
“抱歉神父，我只是…我没想到会听到这个答案，这让我十分惭愧，毕竟我就像一个拖累，没有我您也不至流落此地。”  
“这种事，如果他想做，即使没有你，我也一样会被困在其他地方，只不过有了你，让事情变得更简单了而已，不要想这些没用的过往，我们还是尽快计划一下逃跑的事情吧。”  
Chris感到了一阵哭笑不得，有时这个神父做事就像个孩子，有时又神秘的令人捉摸不透，他真不知道该怎么和对方相处才不会搞砸，“可我的腿…”他意有所指的露出一个为难的表情，难道塞巴斯蒂安打算推着轮椅带他私奔…哦不，是带他逃难吗？  
“这有什么可担心的，我相信你能做到，我们利用准备阶段每天集中康复，之前大部分时间我都期望你不要操之过急，但现在局势变了，来吧，让我们赶快到床上去。”  
“什…什么？”Chris差点咬了自己的舌头，但赛巴斯蒂安已经推着他飞快的越过了玫瑰花丛，其间还参杂着对方千载难逢的开怀大笑，Chris也只好跟着他笑了起来，生活只要还有希望，就不会垮掉。

将人直接推到床边，赛巴斯蒂安半抱着将Chris拖到上了床垫上，然后让他倚靠着床板，他紧张的看着神父，开始有些手足无措，因为自己的下身已经被脑海中某些可怕的幻想刺激的微微挺立，他很想趴下来掩饰自己的尴尬，但塞巴斯蒂安却坚持要从脚掌开始，好在神父只是坐到了床尾，距离他热情的小麻烦还有些距离。  
“你试着自己动一下，我得知道它们已经恢复到了什么程度。”Chris强迫自己集中精力在康复上，他用力的控制着脚趾，但效果不佳，只轻微的晃动了一下，赛巴斯蒂安了然的点了点头，然后那双手就握住了他的脚踝。  
哦上帝啊！！这可比幻想来的直接多了，好像无数道电流直接击中心脏，Chris差点因那温热的触碰而发出呻吟，他咬紧舌头命令自己不能继续丢人了。  
“现在我帮你揉一下，你得放松，别那么紧张，你怎么像根木头一样硬邦邦的？”塞巴斯蒂安只是指出了这个事实，但Chris的脸却红成了一颗桃子，他的某个部位现在的确像个木头一样挺在那，“抱歉，有点痒。”他没撒谎，他现在心里痒的难受。  
“哦真的吗？你感到痒了？这是好事！来吧，相信我，我会让你有更多感觉的！”  
是啊是啊！我已经有更多感觉了！！Chris欲哭无泪的挺在那，下腹的隆起越来越明显，他很想找个靠枕之类的遮挡一下，可惜唯一一个却被塞巴斯蒂安拿来垫到了他的脚下，现在他只能攥紧床单努力深呼吸。  
那双手就像是充满了魔力，十根手指骨节分明，白皙的皮肤让它们看起来更显修长，尤其是当它们落在自己的脚趾上时，Chris终于还是没能忍住发出了一声哼叫，赛巴斯蒂安立刻停下了动作。  
糟糕！！Chris紧张的咽了下口水，现在他下身硬的发疼，脸颊通红，额头上还全是汗，这么明显对方怎么可能看不出来？！  
“我弄疼你了？”塞巴斯蒂安的声音听不出有什么异样，他还是那么冷静。  
“呃…没，我可以，还可以忍受。”某种意义上他的确弄疼自己了，他已经疼到一抽一抽了，Chris捂着脸叹了口气，赛巴斯蒂安却迟迟没再动作，他放下手掌朝那边看过去时，就发现对方正盯着他的勃起猛瞧。  
Shit！他骂了句脏话，尴尬的用双手撑住身体往后靠了几公分，这可能看起来会好些，好吧，实际上也并没有什么意义。  
Chris沉默的等待着即将招来的咒骂，时间在安静的空气里显的有点难熬，可塞巴斯蒂安依然什么都没做，只是盯着他瞧，他差点就要问出口了，您这是打算用责备的目光把我看到软吗？  
“那是什么？”神父指了指他的硬挺，Chris一时间没理解这个问题，如果你打算羞辱我，请不要如此直白，“抱歉Father，我承认我不该…我会忏悔的，我…”  
“我是问你通过什么方法让它变硬的？”  
“啥？”Chris都不知道该用什么词汇来描述自己的心情了，而塞巴斯蒂安居然满脸都充满了学术性，这可怜的小神父不会从未经历过自渎吧？不过想想也对，如果他是个孤儿，可能自出生起就是在教堂里长大的，那自然不会有情欲需要排解。  
“你是认真的吗？”他再次强调，塞巴斯蒂安点了点头。  
虽然前几天他也会帮手指还处在僵硬的Chris解决生理问题，但那只是生理问题，和这次不同，他坚信Chris现在不需要去洗手间，那么到底是什么让这个男人突然勃起呢？他对第一次恶魔强迫自己去触碰那个地方的感觉一直记忆犹新，可除了羞耻与好奇他不明白人类为什么会有情欲，情欲又是一种什么体验？  
Chris再次叹了口气，他还是第一次给心仪的对象在这种情况下讲解什么是…性兴奋，这感觉要多操蛋有多操蛋！  
“首先我会觉得愉悦，就像恋爱会使人开心，而当我的身体感到愉悦时，肾上腺素会开始分泌荷尔蒙，那加快了我体内血液的循环，从而令海绵体充血膨胀…”  
“我不想听学术报告。”  
…………那你想听什么？说我对你有了非分之想所以被你摸硬了吗？！Chris就快要彻底软了，他欲言又止的样子让天使更加费解，“人类真是奇怪。”  
“当然无法和您这种如此接近上帝的人相比，在下自惭形秽。”Chris放弃的说。  
“不，我是指它又不见了。”塞巴斯蒂安用眼神示意Chris明显已经消失的隆起，好像那是个不得了的发现，“被您这样盯着研究，那简直再正常不过了！通常一个成年男人不会在经历这种直白的指控时还有兴趣继续幻想什么的。”  
“所以你刚才在幻想什么吗？”  
Chris只想回到十分钟之前……如果可以的话，上帝！“我没有。”  
“你说了指控，所以你在幻想我吗？”  
咳咳…咳，这次他真的是被自己的口水呛到了，如果这就是亵渎神明所带来的惩罚，那他已经得到了教训。  
“能跟我说说你想到了什么吗？我从来没有经历过人类的情欲，这感观对于之前的我来说是多余的，对现在的我来说则是陌生的，现在我已经知道了什么是疲倦、困惑、焦虑和希望，而你只需要告诉我，什么是情欲，请。”  
Chris辞穷了，任他二十年前如何能说会道，但是和自己的性幻想对象描述自己幻想他的画面还真不是一般的…火辣！  
你可是一个神父啊！我会下地狱的！我绝对会的！他和自己说，但身体却已经因这一事实再次变得兴奋起来，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，企图让自己看起来足够正经又充满了教学意味。  
“呃好吧，但你事后要赦免我，毕竟这是我所知道的最为黑暗的事了，我不能…我不能让自己，算了，感觉说了你也不会理解的样子。”  
塞巴斯蒂安果然一副不理解的看着他，眼神里是无限的求知欲，这感觉可真怪。  
Chris组织了一下语言，然后开始小心翼翼的描述，“首先我因为你说【到床上去】而浮想联翩，毕竟我已经二十年没有经历过高潮，随便什么敏感的字眼都很有可能激发我的性趣，抱歉平常我可不是一个性癖成瘾患者，这只是情况特殊，”他解释了一下，并不打算让对方认为他是一个到处发情的混球，“然后我看着你总是水汽十足的双眼，开始幻想我们有可能在床上发生点什么，包括你高潮时的表情，我也有偷偷的幻想过，然后你开始为我按摩，要知道四肢其实是人类比较敏感的部位，那些耳垂、胸口当然也算，不过大部分末梢神经所带来的快感会更加显著一些，抱歉我又开始了学术汇报，”Chris尴尬的笑了笑，塞巴斯蒂安表示并不介意，他现在听的津津有味，“之后就像我描述的那样，你的手非常好看，请允许我这样赞美它们，所以当你不停的抚摸我的时候，我自然而然会因为那些幻想与触碰而感到兴奋、发热，甚至想要得到更多，这就是情欲。”  
塞巴斯蒂安半知半解的点了点头，所以人类会因为按摩而产生情欲？他又看了下自己的双手，然后落在了Chris的脚踝上，“像这样摸你吗？”  
Chris倒吸一口凉气，塞巴斯蒂安那双充满了水汽的大眼睛配合着他火热的掌心，就像一枚小烙铁印在了自己心上，这位看起来情商低到可怕的神父简直无时无刻都能要了他的小命！  
他咬着嘴唇点了点头，感受着那些仿佛流进血液里的尖锐指甲正在抓破皮肉的麻痒。  
“那之后呢？有了情欲，要怎么处理它？”塞巴斯蒂安没有停下手里的动作，他继续一边发问一边为Chris的小腿按摩，那力道刚刚好，只是双手沿着脚踝来到膝盖内侧，圆润的指甲划过人类敏感的皮肤燃起一小串鸡皮疙瘩。  
Chris抖了一下，试着让自己还能语气如常，“有了情欲，就希望能够得到满足，渴望更多的碰触与爱抚，最终释放。”  
“释放？所以你要放走情欲？”  
“情欲不像一个人，他会随着生理上的满足得到释放，再随着心理上的满足回归平静。”  
“那怎么才能得到释放与满足？”  
“呃…这部分我希望保留，神父，毕竟这已经太超过了，如果你真的感兴趣，可以通过书籍的描述去了解，我会让联络员给你适合的读物。”Chris真的真的不想当着一个神父的面自渎或者让对方帮他干点什么，他还是有能力控制住自己的，尤其是对方只把他当成了一个教学课件的情况下。  
塞巴斯蒂安惋惜的叹了口气，但还是尊重了Chris的意愿，“所以接下来你要去处理你的情欲吗？”他指了下对方仍然挺立的部位，Chris不情不愿的点了点头，待塞巴斯蒂安离开房间后终于把手伸进了裤子，他知道有什么已经被打破了，而他们再也回不到十分钟之前。

 

等第二天塞巴斯蒂安对于人类的探索终于暂时告一段落后，他又惦记起了那个逃跑计划，现在距离联络员上门还有二十分钟，他坐立难安的在餐厅里不停踱步，Chris还在餐桌前吃他的煎饼，好像一切都与他无关，终于敲门声响起的第一下塞巴斯蒂安就跑到了门口，还是那个老妇，他为此感到小小的欣慰。  
对方手里提着他们昨天写下的物品，塞巴斯蒂安接过东西后期待着对方能说点什么，但那名老者只是直勾勾的看着他，像昨天早上一样，眼神里充满了审视，几秒钟后老人开口了，“你想不想离开这里？”  
这听上去好像有点耳熟，但塞巴斯蒂安还是耐着性子点了点头。  
“天使不该沦落黑暗。”  
“是的是的我知道，所以我该怎么离开这里？”  
“耐心等待，明天我会再来。”  
说完老妇身形偻偻的离开了，塞巴斯蒂安愣在门前一时无法消化这种情况，这是…要他继续等待吗？  
Chris转着轮椅来到他身边拍了拍他的胳膊，塞巴斯蒂安这才想起来关门，“她让我继续等？”  
Chris歪了下头表示他听到了，然后接过那个沉甸甸的包裹，“现在你依然坚信她能够救我们出去吗？”  
“可是，如果她不想救我又为何…”  
“你难道不觉得她精神有问题？虽然前两个看起来也不是什么正常人，我以为我们早该习惯了。”  
“不，也许那是一个暗示，总之我们抓紧时间康复，一旦时机成熟，至少你已经可以走路了。”  
Chris在心里叹息了一下，依然没有说破，他相信神父是个聪明人，他迟早会自己醒悟的，如果这地方当真那么容易逃离，魔鬼也不会过几天就更换一个联络人，他早就想到了那些人一旦混熟将要被他们利用的可能性，真是个狡猾的家伙。  
“我将东西归好类就来，您可以先休息一下。”他对着里屋喊道，自从双手恢复灵魂，大部分日常力所能及的事情Chris都不会再加以他人之手，一方面是出于礼貌，另一方面…塞巴斯蒂安还是只负责赏心悦目就够了…  
放好食物，他转动轮椅回到房间，神父已经坐在床边等他了，但他喊了几声才引起对方的注意，Chris笑了起来，虽然这人年纪轻轻就已经是一名主神父，但事实上他表现的仍就像个不谙世事的少年，“可以开始了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安心不在焉的点了点头，手指顺着Chris的脚掌一直来到大腿，他一边思考着刚刚发生的事，一边忙活着手里的动作，力道越来越大，位置也越来越靠上，Chris有好几次都在试图躲避被碰触的部位，可塞巴斯蒂安根本已经沉浸在了自己的世界，直到他握住一根已经膨胀的海绵体，视线顺着手里的物件来到那人的脸上，对方现在满头大汗，正在用一种他从未见过的陌生眼神紧盯着他，“情欲？”他问，人类点了点头。  
“你不能每次都用这招来躲避康复，那样我们什么时候才能离开！”  
Chris这回真的是把冤屈坐实了，他多么希望自己不再因为塞巴斯蒂安的碰触而兴奋。  
“抱歉。”他压抑着自己的声音说道。  
“今天我要看着你把情欲释放干净，否则它还会继续困扰你的心Chris！”  
“……………………”  
塞巴斯蒂安说的斩钉截铁，Chris的脑子里却飞过了无数狗屎，且不说让他在一个神父面前自渎，请问情欲如何能一次全部释放干净？难道让他自裁吗？这人是没有情商还是没有智商？！  
“抱歉神父，我发誓不会再让您有这方面的顾虑，请允许我继续自行处理。”  
塞巴斯蒂安不懂，处理情欲为何总是不能当着他的面，过去天堂里那么多兄弟，大家都不穿衣服，做任何事也从不避讳他人，为什么人类有那么多规矩，他表情坚定，似乎打定了主意不会离开，Chris和他就那样瞪视着彼此，直到后者最终妥协，“若您执意如此的话，那么好吧。”  
他从容的解开居家裤上的棉绳，不知道是不是因为塞巴斯蒂安就在一旁看着的缘故，他感到下体越来越坚硬，当手指碰到那处充血的突起时，Chris发出了一声心满意足的叹息，他努力忽视着那道探寻的目光，闭上了自己的眼睛，浓密的睫毛在红润的颧骨上映出一片阴影，手指在衣物中快速的上下活动起来，塞巴斯蒂安凑过去想看个究竟，却被人突然拽到了床上，“你是故意的吗？”Chris火热的声音喷洒在他的脸上，而他则一脸懵懂的盯着对方蓝色的眼睛解释道，“我只想知道你是怎么做的。”  
“你看起来少说也有三十几岁，怎么会不知道我在干什么，别告诉我您是在伊甸园里出生的！”  
“不，我生活在Shiamaim和Akira*之间。”  
“什么？”  
“你顶到我了。”塞巴斯蒂安还维持着趴在Chris身上的姿势，他只觉得大腿上有根坚硬的肉块正抵在他人类的生殖器官上，那感觉很不舒服。  
“好吧，不管你是什么意思神父，我觉得你过于旺盛的求知欲都十分需要一节生动的辅导课程！”说罢Chris将塞巴斯蒂安的裤子褪到了膝盖上，对方仍然疲软的分身就垂在身前，颜色极其稚嫩，这也刚好吻合了对方不懂何谓情欲的说法。  
“抓着你自己！”Chris喘着粗气命令道，塞巴斯蒂安犹豫了一下，还是照做了，除了解决上厕所的问题，他还是第一次抚摸自己的下体，“然后呢？”  
Chris把他又往自己身上拉了拉，直到他们额头相抵，“然后我会教你如何满足情欲。”他说话的声音变得粗哑又深沉，比平时好听了许多，塞巴斯蒂安得出这样的结论，然后模仿对方移动的姿态，开始摩擦自己。  
这感觉说不上是舒服还是痛苦，心里痒痒的，又不知道该抓哪，只能不停的摩擦缓解，可他发现没一会功夫那地方就变得和Chris的一样挺立，难道这就是情欲？  
“我觉得不是很舒服。”他打量着对方近在咫尺的陶醉表情，很难像人类一样发出享受的闷哼或叹息，他明明生活的很好，为什么要让自己变得心痒呢？  
Chris睁开湿润的眼睛，嘴唇微微打开吐露出更多热气，“那就换个方式~”说完他倾身吻住了塞巴斯蒂安，舌尖探到对方的唇齿间，急切的索取着属于那个禁欲之人口中的每一个喘息，然后将他们的一起握在了手里快速的磨蹭起来，塞巴斯蒂安渐渐感到一阵闷热，汗水开始分泌，并沿着他的脖子流入领口，还有Chris的舌头，搅的他根本来不及咽掉溢出的津液，整个下巴都湿漉漉的。  
Chris的手速越来越快，塞巴斯蒂安终于将梗在喉间的一声哼叫吐出来时，他已经一泻千里，然后他们一起重重的喘了口大气，“释放出来了是吗？”天使的语言依然直白，只不过此刻嗓音有点哑，Chris笑着又吻了吻他，然后点头，“暂时的。”“明天还会有吗？”“随时随刻，只要你在我身边。”  
“我是传染源吗？！”塞巴斯蒂安惊吓的后退了几分，Chris发现说情话也得找准对象！  
“不，是我传染了你，以后我们都只能相互解决了，可千万不能再传给其他人！”  
塞巴斯蒂安用一种大义凛然的姿态郑重的应允了此事，并保证不透露他们两个的“病情”给第三个人知道。  
Chris又发现，说谎话找准对象倒有可能获得意外收获。

第三天来送食物的还是那个老妇，塞巴斯蒂安这次已经对即将发生的对话不再感到那么新奇了，因为内容还是照旧，看来Chris说的对，既墓地僵尸、吸血萝莉之后，这次是个老疯子，这算不算情况越来越好了呢？神父头疼的跪到了十字架前，忏悔自己之前的愚钝与轻信。  
Chris见他离开，起身走到门口，望向那名老者离去的方向微微咧开嘴角，黝黑的瞳孔转了一圈才再次变回一汪深海。  
他弯身捡起掉落的玫瑰，那容易将人刺伤的枝叶上还沾有天使的味道。  
“致我敬爱的神父塞巴斯利尔。”  
魔鬼轻轻吻了下那娇艳的花蕊…

（*Shiamaim、Akira：传说中的天使之域。Shiamaim是第一天，由加百列掌管，负责管理星辰及气象；Akira是第二天，也是大天使拉斐尔的领地，力行善事者，死后居于此。而能天使就生活在第一天和第二天之间危险的夹缝中保卫着天国，也就是塞巴斯利尔的家。）

 

五、  
在已经知道了什么是情欲以后，天使并没有感到“释放”能带来什么帮助，他反而变得越来越烦躁，所以他不排斥那些来自Chris的主动求助，每晚他们都会像春天里的两只小兔子一样搂在一起相互磨蹭，就连那些讲经时间也被取而代之了。  
天气再次开始变凉，联络员换了一个又一个，总也没个正常的，塞巴斯蒂安终于放弃了通过他们和外界沟通的想法，他开始学Chris那样没事看看书，然后突然发现文字的魅力令他着魔，自从他的灵力消失，很多人性化的缺陷和特征也越来越明显，他甚至很久没召唤过那对翅膀了，因为他不知道自己还配不配拥有它们。  
塞巴斯蒂安站在浴室的镜子前打量起自己微微发福的下巴，看来形体也已经在悄悄的发生了改变，他不再能够控制脂肪或者其他疾病因子，这也就预示着某天他可能会生病、受伤，甚至遭受攻击后死亡。  
想到这里，天使又记起了那个关于疯魔克里斯托弗的传言，他的兄弟们都说他喜欢屠杀天使，难道那家伙打算用一场人类的疾病让他在这房子里自生自灭？他会死于肥胖吗？或是一场流感？  
“死亡”这个陌生的词汇像漩涡一样吸扯着塞巴斯蒂安，氤氲的水蒸气正随着时间一点点流失，浴室再次变的清明，他看清了镜子中的自己，光裸的背部，长过肩膀的头发，还有那脆弱的表情，他用浴巾裹紧身体缩成了一团，因为他感到了寒冷，仿佛这个小小的感官已经足够杀死他。  
他蹲在地上自怨自艾了一会就听到Chris的敲门声，如今Chris已经可以下地走路，不过仍得小心翼翼的，那家伙一定是觉得他在浴室里呆的时间太长了，可他不想出去，外面太冷了，他还没有经历过冬天，而现在他知道自己不喜欢寒冷。  
Chris在没有得到回应后径自推开了浴室门，塞巴斯蒂安正裹着浴巾蹲在热气腾腾的淋浴房，他扶着洗手盆一点点蹭到对方身边，那家伙只是郁郁寡欢的看了他一眼，然后继续把头埋进手臂中。  
“发生了什么以至于让你错过了最喜欢的早餐时光？”他说的没错，以他对塞巴斯蒂安这几个月来的观察，对方最喜欢的就是品尝食物，尽管一上来他们吃了几天对方亲手烹饪的黑暗料理，但很快那些联络员就像发现了一样，再送来的食物几乎都是半成品，只需要放进烤箱加热或者翻炒，这也及时拯救了Chris的胃。  
“我胖了。”  
“呃…你是觉得被囚禁期间反而增长了体重是种讽刺吗？”  
“不，你不懂，这意味着我将有可能生病，然后死去，我会成为第一个因为肉身死亡而回去的…人。”他停顿了一下。  
“等等！你只不过是胖了…”Chris将他拉起来打量了一下，“顶多6磅，我发誓不会更多了，而这6磅还不至于杀死你。”  
“与数字无关，你不会明白的人类。”……Chris很想告诉他你也是个人类，不要总是看奇怪的宗教小说！但他还是被塞巴斯蒂安刚洗完澡呈现出的诱惑样子吸引了更多注意力，“好吧，就算这样，你可以减掉那些脂肪，我知道一种很好的运动方式，想要试试看吗？”  
于是那天早上塞巴斯蒂安知道了人类还可以通过“释放情欲”来达到减肥的目的，就是事后还要再洗个澡这一点比较麻烦。  
早餐后塞巴斯蒂安裹的像个粽子一样扶着只穿了一件帽衫的Chris去花园里练习走路，他们沿着玫瑰小路一直走到了房子的边缘，再往前就会摸到一面无形的墙体，塞巴斯蒂安只好扶着Chris从那里往回走，在路过喷泉的时候，Chris脚步停顿了一下，塞巴斯蒂安以为他累了，便扶他在池边坐了会，已经变成人类的他并没有注意到天空中那一闪而过的金光。  
“回去吧，有点凉，我可以在房间里练习。”Chris口气变得有些生冷，塞巴斯蒂安疑惑的看了他一眼，那家伙又变成了往日乐呵呵的样子，他只好送了耸肩扶起对方又往回走，“人类真是喜怒无常。”  
“不，人类从来都是非常好懂的生物，只有魔鬼才会喜怒无常。”Chris看着远方的天空感慨，  
塞巴斯蒂安以为他又想到了克里斯，干脆闭嘴不再自讨没趣。

壁炉散发出温暖的噼啪声，Chris坐到炉前的一张椅子里，顺势将他的神父也拽到了腿上，“现在愿意跟我说说早上发生的事吗？”他用额头亲密的蹭了蹭了塞巴斯蒂安的脖子，对方已经习惯了他的碰触，所以没有躲开，“我还不能告诉你。”  
Chris挑眉，“我以为我们之间不该再互相隐瞒？”  
天使报以不解的神色，“为什么？那是我自己的事情，我不想说就不会说。”  
男人叹了口气，他怎么会看上一个如此木讷的神父，对方可能甚至不懂什么是情爱。  
“你…把我当成什么人？”Chris试探的问道。  
不出所料的，塞巴斯蒂安没能立刻说出他想要的答案，而是犹豫了一会才不确定的回答，“救命恩人？是有这么个词对吧？”他显得还挺谨慎。  
Chris思索了一下，算是说的没错，于是他点了点头，“还有呢？”  
“还有？”  
Chris鼓励的看着他，眼神里都是期待，塞巴斯蒂安突然觉得那眼神让他有些坐立难安，他在对方的大腿上动了动，却蹭到了Chris的阴茎，那里还没有勃起，疲软的堆在他腿下，于是他伸手探了过去，“我是你的医生，帮你缓解情欲？”  
这个说法令Chris原本十分安逸的下体瞬间变得激动起来，他吸了口气，可能这就是神父吸引他的地方，心净如处子，却总是毫不掩饰的在行污秽之事，Chris将他往近处又揽了几分，贴着他的耳朵嘶嘶的逗弄那块软肉，“没错，你就是我的解药，只有你可以缓解我的欲望，只有你。”  
塞巴斯蒂安被他突然性起的行为挑逗的直接跌进了那具胸膛，他喜欢Chris的抚慰，喜欢他炙热的身体，喜欢他和自己说话时变得难以自持的语气，也喜欢那些舒爽的“释放”过程。  
他撑着对方的肩膀抬起身体，两手伸到那早已挺立的分身上，熟悉的钻进了Chris的贴身布料内，“我感觉你的病情加重了Chris，我们这样下去会不会死？”  
Chris分出一些精神痛快的吐了口气，“也许...但我有解决办法。”他喘息着吻了吻塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇，然后将自己的裤子和对方的衣服一并脱了下来，塞巴斯蒂安浑身光裸的坐在还穿着上衣的Chris腿上，他觉得有些冷。  
Chris没理会这个抱怨，他一边享受着塞巴斯蒂安手指间的抚慰，一边搂紧对方的腰身开始亲吻胸口处那些还没褪色的痕迹。  
虽说他们每天都会互相排解，但Chris并没有做到最后，因为他还没玩够“人类”的戏码，但就在刚刚，他知道自己的时间不多了，原本可以多耗一阵的游戏被迫提前终止了。  
如今塞巴斯蒂安这具身体已经越来越成熟，像一朵绽开的玫瑰，带着熟透的芬芳和湿润的露水，他也没道理再继续欣赏而不去采摘了，反正神父早晚都是他的。  
“有办法？快告诉我！”塞巴斯蒂安动情的喘着粗气，他急于想要知道答案的同时还不忘扬起脖子，方便Chris更湿濡的探索。  
“你把它弄湿了我就告诉你。”Chris咬了一下天使挺立的乳尖，拉过塞巴斯蒂安的手到他自己的勃起上，神父湿润的眼睛在两个同样炙热的分身上来回扫了几眼，就好像两个都不想放开一样，他迷乱的样子让Chris恨不得展露真面目，然后将这个懵懂性感的小东西拆吃入腹。  
“相信我，它不会被冷落的，先照顾你自己。”Chris用阴茎顶了顶神父的大腿，塞巴斯蒂安只好握住了自己的开始上下滑动，那感觉非常舒服，是的，非常非常舒服，是他一直没有体验过的极乐，如果硬要说做人有什么好处，恐怕就是他有了情欲的罪。  
“湿了吗？”Chris在他快要射出来之前问，同时两手捏上了塞巴斯蒂安的屁股，将那两团丰满的软肉捏的几乎变形，天使受不了这种情色的抚慰，在Chris又一次舔弄他的耳洞时射了自己一手，然后汗津津的倒在了Chris的胸膛上。  
“真听话，现在把这些病毒涂在身后的入口上，”Chris继续哄骗着已经软成一滩的神父，将他推进了对面的椅子里，然后打开了那双腿，“再晚就失去药效了！”  
塞巴斯蒂安慌忙的顺着对方的视线摸到了自己的穴口，要用这里吗？他迷惑的盯着手上属于自己的白色液体看了会，然后就坚定不移的将手指伸了进去，他坚信Chris做人时间更长，一定不会骗他的。  
Chris看着对面的男人皱着眉头一边扩张自己，一边浑身犯着粉红的喘息，他感觉自己就要硬的现出原形来了，那情形可不怎么有趣，于是他走过去跪到塞巴斯蒂安的腿间，接过了开扩的工作，“别怕，一上来会有些不舒服，但慢慢就会好了，良药苦口。”他一边吻着神父的大腿内侧，一边将那些沾染了对方情欲的液体送进他自己体内，从一根到四根，这期间塞巴斯蒂安一直秉承着良药苦口的原则没有发出一丝抗议，只是尽量配合对方放松身体。  
“好了，现在我要开始治疗了，相信我，用不了多久我们都会痊愈的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安点了点头，主动拉住Chris的手臂，将额头抵在了对方的胸口上，“快点。”  
Chris明知道他只是担心彼此的生命，但这声催促还是让他没能控制住力道，一个挺身就全部插到了对方体内，塞巴斯蒂安痛苦的哼叫了一声，咬破了自己的下唇，那很疼，真的太疼了，不过他知道治疗总是伴随着疼痛，他们不会一直舒服下去。  
“别咬着嘴，要把声音发出来，憋着容易起反作用。”Chris在他耳边温柔的哄骗着，塞巴斯蒂安点了点头，两腿收紧圈住了Chris的腰，“要这样呆多久？”  
Chris想让他适应自己，所以进来后一直没动，他噗嗤一声笑了出来，将塞巴斯蒂安抱到羊毛地毯上，又拽了个垫子给他，然后开始轻轻的挺动起来。  
他的动作不快，因为塞巴斯蒂安看上去还很不舒服，他们持续的整根进出了几分钟，终于对方适应了他的尺寸，胸口又浮现起暧昧的粉红，Chris开始加快了速度，每一次抽插都又快又狠，没一会就将神父撞出了垫子以外，后背直接顶到了刚刚的小沙发。  
Chris像完全疯了一样的啃咬着对方所有裸露在外的肌肤，舌尖像是有分泌不完的唾液润滑了那些刚刚被他咬到麻痒的地方，这让塞巴斯蒂安如同被一群蚂蚁围攻，难耐的开始扭动自己的身体。  
Chris看着他兴奋的前端和喘息的表情，知道他已经体会到了欢乐，那就让他变得更加堕落吧！  
他一手握紧塞巴斯蒂安的腰，一手穿过对方的肩胛，将人上半身整个拖了起来去咬那对敏感异常的乳首，神父像被蝎子蜇到的中毒者一样痉挛着颤抖起来，他嗓子里那些哭喊全都传进了Chris的耳朵，“对，就是这样，让我听到更多，我美丽的小天使。”  
塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛瞬间睁大，他望向Chris，然后惊恐的发觉面前的男人不论神色还是那抹笑容都像极了克里斯，“你是谁？！”他哑着嗓子喊道，但因为身体还被Chris持续的挺动着，所以发出的质疑也断断续续毫无威慑力。  
“我还能是谁，我是你的Chris，来吧，让我看看更加疯狂的你。”说罢他伸出食指点了点塞巴斯蒂安的额头，天使的部分灵识被唤醒，他清楚的明白了他们正在做的事，恐惧、羞耻与愤怒点燃了他，他用力的推拒着魔鬼的身体，却只能被更加火热的性爱折磨着，现在他身体全部湿透了，因为激动和恐惧，他不知道一个和魔鬼交媾的天使还会不会被天堂所容，就算天父饶恕了他，他自己也不会，这具身体彻底被玷污了，他抽泣了一声，委屈的眼泪滑出了眼眶，这才是克里斯锁住他真正的目的，一步步诱骗他让他自己走向黑暗的深渊。  
“别哭，我喜欢看你对我笑。”克里斯吻掉他的眼泪，用舌头堵住那些委屈中又带着情动的喘息，塞巴斯蒂安狠狠的咬了他一口，但对方根本不在意这些小小的疼痛，他将自己的鲜血混合着唾液在神父的口中扫了个遍，然后眼角闪过一丝狡黠，“你觉得如果现在我给你解开咒语，以你目前的情况可以打赢我吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安怒视着他，眉眼里全是不妨一试的怒火，于是克里斯笑呵呵的嘀咕了几句，下一秒赛巴斯蒂安的翅膀就展开了，那纯洁的颜色让克里斯的动作更加的激烈，赛巴斯蒂安想要施展法力，却发现自己根本没有法力，“傻瓜，真以为我会给你还手的机会吗？我就知道你会第一时间把翅膀露出来示威，就像准备打一架的小公鸡，不过管他呢，我喜欢这些洁白的绒毛，你可以把这当成我的一种情趣。”Chris嫌恶的挥了挥手，好像不愿提及他的那点恶趣味一样，赛巴斯蒂安恼羞成怒的想要推开他却只能被对方更用力的摁在身上，Chris保持着坐在沙发上的姿势，赛巴斯蒂安则坐在他的勃起上被挺动的只有抓住对方的手臂才不会被晃下去。  
翅膀在他身后无力的垂在地面上，变换的姿势更加刁钻的蹭过了他的体内，部分神识被打开后他敏感的简直就像大西洋里的一片小舟，任何一个欲望的风浪都有可能掀翻他，他无助的摇着头，急红的眼眶里聚满了泪水，“我的小神父怎么哭了？是因为知道Dad喜欢哭鼻子的小天使吗？”克里斯更加肆无忌惮的逗弄着身上的人，两手将他的臀肉上分到最开，粗大的分身像木椿一样一下下的钉进了塞巴斯蒂安的身体，“不…放开我…你这个混蛋！骗子！”  
欲望的火惟有情爱可解，塞巴斯蒂安即使恨透了克里斯，却依然得面对自己膨胀到就快发泄的下身，他从未如此悲戚过，为了一具身体，“你知道我可以一直这样下去吧？”克里斯将他拉到怀里咬住了他的耳朵，赛巴斯蒂安哆嗦的像个风中的落叶，“什…什么？”他恐惧的想到了那样的后果，难怪克里斯要放开他部分力量，这样他就不会被一场超常的性爱折磨致死了。  
“别胡思乱想，我哪有那么变态，”克里斯看透了对方的惊恐一样宠溺的刮了下塞巴斯蒂安的鼻子，可还没等天使松口气，他继续说道，“但是…如果能听到你求我，让我赶快射给你，我会更喜欢。”  
塞巴斯蒂安摇着头再一次试图从他身上离开，却只能落下一地羽毛，“这可是你自己选择的？”克里斯无辜的伪善样子仿佛在说不管自己做了什么都是塞巴斯蒂安的错。  
然后他在对方肉眼可辨的情况下展开了自己那对庞大的黑色羽翼，那尺寸大的吓人，和他的不同，羽毛的尖端全部是锋利的刺针，这就是魔鬼的翅膀吗？  
塞巴斯蒂安看呆了，他甚至忘记了自己还坐在对方的阴茎上。  
“游戏~开始！”随着克里斯的打趣，赛巴斯蒂安被魔鬼一把摁在了毯子上，他的翅膀无力的向两边延展开，白色细羽像一张情色的床，将他呈现在恶魔身前，而对方的翅膀却像一张欲望的网，盖住了他眼前所有的光明。  
克里斯挺动的速度早已不在人类承受的范围内，他一边撸动着赛巴斯蒂安的勃起，一边狠狠的撞击着对方身体里最致命的快感，天使含混着哭喘的尖叫声回荡在房子里，只能让人想到火热的性爱，“你还有机会我的神父，别等我真的狠下心，你知道我的脾气。”克里斯一边亲吻着塞巴斯蒂安满身欲痕的身体，一边最后一次的警告他。  
快被肉欲折磨疯的天使只好痛苦的点了点头，他的欲望始终被悬在顶端却无法发泄，克里斯掌控了他的身体，操控了他的理智，终于，他颤抖着抓住了对方的羽毛，“求…求你…”  
“要把话说完整宝贝儿，我刚刚不是那么教你的。”魔鬼又坏心的顶了他几下，每一下都在他剧烈的收缩中狠狠的劈进那处柔软。  
“求你射给我！！！”他真的一刻都不能再等了，他已经感觉到疼痛，那种饱满的疼痛像要挤爆他的身体。  
“好~日后可别说是我强迫你的~”克里斯松开了手指间的小魔法，赛巴斯蒂安立刻感到那股束缚不见了，他抬起腿磨蹭了一下恶魔的腰身，对方配合的开始了最后的冲刺，然后在一场极致的炫目中双双达到了顶峰。  
“哦赞美地狱！这才是我要的，太容易满足反而会无趣对吗？”克里斯从塞巴斯蒂安的身上抬起头，对方收缩的穴口还紧紧的箍着他，天使的泪水无声的沾湿了脸庞，倒不见有什么悲哀，或许只是太激动了，克里斯这样跟自己说，然后他发现他们的羽毛在不知不觉中缠在了一起，那些白色的，纯洁的细羽现在被他黑色的翅膀一根根穿过，像情人那样拥抱着。  
“我一定是真的疯了！这太美了…”克里斯咕哝了一句，为眼前的景象虔诚的吻住了神父颤抖湿润的睫毛，“Forgive me Father，I have sins。”

6

自从塞巴斯蒂安的灵识被点醒，他再也没有同克里斯说过一句话，神父拒绝再施舍任何情感在这个自私疯狂卑劣的恶魔身上，但克里斯毫不介意唱独角戏，偶尔还会坐着轮椅满屋子求神父帮他祈祷，好像他们之间的一切都没有发生变化。  
塞巴斯蒂安从最开始的愤怒到后来的迷惑，为什么这家伙可以对一间事保持那么久的兴趣？他试过观察对方疯癫的举动，却收获到了那男人不经意间流露出的寂寞神色。  
这不是他的幻觉，塞巴斯蒂安已多次确认过才得出了这个结论，克里斯好像很寂寞，他穿着人皮活在这个世界至少上千年了，老魔鬼如果不是真的疯了，就是一直在伪装，他周旋在三界却没有被任何一方制约，尽管他也从不瓜分权利，他知道如何站在天秤的两端，只要那些圣天使或者堕天使不去烦他，基本上他还是给足了双方面子。  
有几次塞巴斯蒂安偷偷从书后面瞄过去，发现克里斯正盯着窗外的鸟发呆，他很少那么安静，所以每到这种时候塞巴斯蒂安总能察觉到，那男人的眉眼其实长得非常好看，或者说他的皮选的十分适合他，当然他早就不相信这世界上真的有个Chris被控制了几十年那种蠢话，现在克里斯说什么他都不会再相信了，但这并不影响他继续观察。  
这事大部分发生在早上，克里斯刚睡醒，正处于迷迷糊糊的状态，而塞巴斯蒂安已经念完早课，天使都喜欢晨曦，魔鬼则钟爱夜晚，真是亘古不变的规律，可这时候的克里斯尤其像个人类，除去那些他刻意表现出来的柔情蜜意，早上是塞巴斯蒂安对他最宽容的时候。  
他们不去过问彼此在做什么，不去干扰对方此刻的思考，更不会有强制性的身体接触，塞巴斯蒂安就会抓紧一切时间去密室祷告、诵经，否则其他时间他不保证克里斯还会不会干出圣诞夜那晚的糟污事，他们的关系也是在那一晚达到了冰点。

那天整整保持了快两个月缄默的神父终于开口了，“我希望可以在子夜降临时进行祷告，这无关你的魔法是否有效，而是我必须这么做，我相信天父无所不在，他在我心中也定能感知，如果你觉得不适，可以离开。”塞巴斯蒂安扬着他高傲的下巴对正在吃晚餐的魔鬼宣布，尽管克里斯小口咀嚼烤薄饼的动作就像在打发时间，因为他根本不需要果腹。  
“既然你万能的天父时刻在你心里，干嘛又非要圣诞夜祷告？这是虚伪的迎合，神父。”克里斯将他拉到身前，强硬的将天使摁在自己腿上，塞巴斯蒂安永远无法习惯这悖德的亲密，但为了达到目的，他可以暂时忍受。  
“我不想和你争辩，只希望你可以不来打扰我，给我一点私人时间。”他尽量把话说的委婉，生怕刺激了这个善变的魔鬼，克里斯的蓝眼睛在他身上扫了一圈，塞巴斯蒂安坚决不与他对视的执拗样子把他逗笑了，“你在求我吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安攥紧了自己的手掌，他咬着嘴唇拼命控制着不去愤怒，然后转过头看向魔鬼的双眼，“是的，我在求你，希望你可以同意。”  
“那就拿出点诚意吧我的小天使~”克里斯用手指点了点他的鼻尖，锋利的指甲一直从神父饱满的双唇滑到心窝，“要不遗余力的那种~”魔鬼火热撩人的气息钻进他的耳朵，无数个不堪入目的夜晚令塞巴斯蒂安陷入回忆的颤抖，他是如何被对方一次次贯穿到痛哭求饶，又是如何哆嗦着去亲吻魔鬼的性器，他当然明白怎么讨好克里斯，比谁都更清楚不过。  
他的眼睛开始红润，哽着脖子坐在克里斯腿上像是下一秒就准备要来撕破他的灵魂，克里斯看着他，纵容的允许他在一定范围内表现出不满的情绪与想要挣脱的勇气，因为他知道塞巴斯蒂安不会也无法反抗他，这个天使看起来软弱，其实和他自己一样固执的要命，不甘心就这么臣服魔鬼，若他可以就此死去，克里斯真怀疑他已经死了无数次，但天使不能自杀，因为他们没有肉体，一个杀不死的圣灵这种设定真应该好好感谢上帝。  
“不同意？那就当你什么都没说过好了，我们可以晚点再做这些事，反正对我来说效果都一样。”塞巴斯蒂安用力咽下心中的屈辱，质问自己主动与被动又有什么区别呢，还会有比现在更糟的吗？  
他扶着克里斯的肩膀分开双腿让自己正面坐在男人腿上，美丽透彻的双眼扫过魔鬼的绸缎睡衣，暗紫色的花纹像一张繁复巨大的丝网印在黑色布料上，塞巴斯蒂安精准的找到位于睡衣内侧的绳扣，轻轻拽下，克里斯坚硬的胸膛便呈现在了眼前，他只停顿了一秒就让自己的手指滑进了男人的衣服中，微凉的指尖游走在肌肉凹陷处就像一条冰冷挑逗的小蛇。  
“你知道我最喜欢什么，别耽误时间，我现在就需要那个！”克里斯粗哑的声音令人怀疑他是个已经失去了耐性的急色鬼，但塞巴斯蒂安再清楚不过了，那男人可以与你周旋无数个日夜只为看你主动索取指尖上的一个轻吻，所以他不为所动继续让自己的手掌贴着男人的下腹摩擦，那里硬邦邦的隆着几块腹肌， 因塞巴斯蒂安的挑逗而微微颤动，“你昨晚已经做过两次了，为什么从不觉得厌烦？”  
塞巴斯蒂安没有情绪的禁欲气息令克里斯着迷，是的是的他从未厌烦，至少目前还没有，他喜欢囚禁他的小神父，看他从懵懂无知到放浪形骸，只属于他一个人的，任谁也不能分享的塞巴斯蒂安，“你不知道自己说的话多像一个撒娇抱怨的妻子，当然考虑到我们的关系，你的确也配得起这个称呼，”塞巴斯蒂安想要反驳，却被克里斯一把拉进怀里跌到了他的胸膛上，“听着我的小妻子，如果待会你还想忙点别的而不是被我干到腿软只能躺在床上继续勾引我，现在就做好你份内的事，我可没什么耐心。”  
塞巴斯蒂安因这说法气红了脸，眼睛里的水汽也比刚刚多了些，他自暴自弃的脱去外衣，用一种极其粗鲁的方式剥光了彼此，冲动是帮了他一些忙，但当克里斯兴奋勃起的阴茎弹到他眼前时，他还是产生了抗拒，“我不知道…不知道该怎么…”他为难的开口了，克里斯歪着头靠在椅子里一脸兴致盎然，“跪在地上好好舔湿它，然后自己放进去，你瞧，挺简单的不是~”  
塞巴斯蒂安轻轻点了点头，从克里斯的膝盖上一点点滑到他双腿之间，这里是餐厅，地上没有毯子，他只能跪在硬木地板上为魔鬼做一个口活，但他不在乎，受一些皮肉伤害或许更能让他好过些。  
克里斯闭上眼睛享受着天使温热柔软的舌头一点点缠上他，从最开始的试探到慢慢深入，他的小塞巴斯利尔经过调教已经能够很好的给他一个成人的享受，“我的好男孩，就是那样，用我教过你的方法一点点咽进去，别急，噎着你可不是我的初衷。”他将双手插入塞巴斯蒂安蜷曲的头发中，捧住他的后脑用力向前顶了几下，塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛立刻湿润了，生理性泪水滑落脸庞，让他看起来更加充满诱惑。  
“到沙发那去！”克里斯将地上的人拉起来走到客厅，自己先一步躺到了垫子上，“爬上来把身体转过去！”塞巴斯蒂安照做了，他伏在克里斯身上，已经坚硬无比的性器再次顶到他的面前，这回他没有犹豫直接含了进去，身后传来魔鬼的抽气声。  
克里斯分开塞巴斯蒂安的双腿，依然沉睡的身体没有丝毫反应，他将那处还疲软的分身握在手里揉了几下，舌头顺着神父的大腿一直舔到分开的入口，塞巴斯蒂安像被电流击中一样弹了起来，但魔鬼狠狠的摁着他，让他无法挣脱只能不停扭动身体去抵抗来自入口处的湿热快感。  
克里斯埋头发出一声闷笑，笑塞巴斯蒂安直白的身体反应，也笑自己竟会有如此在乎一个人的时候，神父的技巧生涩，身材样貌也不是最好， 更不会主动讨好他，但他就是觉得塞巴斯蒂安性感的要命，每个动作都吸引着他，像一种毫无意识的引诱，他想看到那人更疯狂的一面，只为他。  
塞巴斯蒂安被克里斯舔的几乎支撑不住，好几次因为快感而忘记了嘴里的动作，表情呆滞的含着魔鬼的肉刃呼呼直喘，克里斯也不在意，他色情的揉捏着塞巴斯蒂安的屁股将中间那个入口完全暴露在面前，嘴里的热气比地狱之火还要灼烧。  
塞巴斯蒂安已经完全忘记了最初的抗拒，他趴在魔鬼身上任由对方将他搓成一个面团，两眼迷茫，下身硬邦邦的贴着自己的小腹，“Chr…Chris…”神父意识不清的嘟囔着，魔鬼露出一个柔软的表情，他已经很久没听到塞巴斯蒂安叫他的名字了，将那具身体转过来，克里斯狠狠的吻住了对方的嘴唇，陷在情欲中的天使勾住他的脖子，和魔鬼分享了一个毫无保留的亲吻，他们像一对真正的恋人那样贴紧彼此，让舌头在对方的口中不留余地的扫过，用能够知道的所有动作去磨蹭着挺立的欲望。  
“赛巴斯…”克里斯发出情动的呢喃，塞巴斯蒂安跪在他的身体两侧抬高自己，魔鬼当然看的出这是一个明显的邀约，他吻着天使的脖子和肩膀将勃起顶住那个入口。  
进入的瞬间塞巴斯蒂安猛的弓起背部发出不适的急喘，克里斯握紧他的髋骨将自己顶到最深处然后停下，开始安抚对方软掉的器官，他手掌宽大，握住塞巴斯蒂安的时候就像在戏弄一个孩童，魔鬼锋利的指甲可以随意伸展，有时他会故意用尖锐的一端轻轻划过勃起处的小孔，天使则立刻陷入不安的僵硬。  
适应期已经随着他们之间性爱次数的增加变得越来越短，克里斯亲吻他身上的每一寸，再次感谢上帝创造了如此柔软的肉体。  
他们一直从傍晚做到深夜，直到塞巴斯蒂安昏睡过去，终于还是错过了他的祷告，克里斯把人抱回房间，魔法的好处就是除了情趣所在，他们完全不需要在这个时候再爬出去洗澡，将天使裹进怀里，他闻着对方身上越来越淡的神圣味道，嘴边露出微笑。

从此，塞巴斯蒂安再也没有提过任何要求，他已经彻底放弃了对克里斯的信任，魔鬼怎么会有怜悯心，他在对方眼中不过是个囚徒。  
圣诞节一晃过去了三个月，塞巴斯蒂安渐渐学会了为一些事妥协，倒不是说他骨头不硬，只是妥协有时能避免更多激烈的代价，更何况克里斯喜欢看他发火，喜欢激怒他，那让他觉得有趣，既然一个魔鬼喜欢你的热情，为什么不试着让他厌烦呢？  
也是在那之后，克里斯开始会对着窗外发呆，塞巴斯蒂安不知道他在想什么，也不太关心这事，他只知道魔鬼思考的时间越来越长，有时甚至会出门一整天，留他自己在家，这在以前从未有过。  
渐渐他将克里斯当成了一道解不开的谜题，他看着魔鬼蹙起的眉毛和紧抿的嘴唇终于还没能忍住好奇心，“你在为什么事情烦恼吗？”  
克里斯第一时间想过要伪装自己，但当他看到塞巴斯蒂安脸上露出的那种赤裸裸的关心时，他只是诚实的点了点头，“是的。”  
“和天堂有关吗？”  
“也可以这样理解。”  
“他们派来了不好对付的新人？”  
魔鬼没错过塞巴斯蒂安一闪而过的失落，难道他还打算回去当神父？在和一个魔鬼同居了一年之后。  
“和那个无关，是我自己的事。”  
塞巴斯蒂安觉得奇怪，他一直以为魔鬼就是因为太随心所欲才被称为魔鬼，他们不愿遵守任何规则和规范，总是到处惹乱子，“我能知道吗？”  
“你早晚会知道的。”  
“你这样子很像一个人类。”  
克里斯被这话逗笑了，他将塞巴斯蒂安揽进怀里埋入对方的颈侧，“如果我们只是两个普通人，你会爱上我吗？”  
他不知道什么是人类的情爱，也不理解克里斯为何要问这样的问题，他只能诚实的摇头，“可我们不是，这假设不成立。”  
“你说的对，这个假设根本不成立，我只是随便问问，忘了它吧。”  
时间在克里斯异常的举动下又过了几天，他不再疯言疯语，也不再逼迫塞巴斯蒂安做他不喜欢的性爱尝试，对待他像对待一件易碎的工艺品，连亲吻都变的温柔而持久。  
塞巴斯蒂安以为克里斯终于厌倦了这个游戏，他小心翼翼的在心里欢呼了一阵，随即却是莫名的失落与难过。  
慢慢的他也变的喜欢发呆，他不再将早上的时间用来祷告，而是安静的坐在院子里看那些枯萎的玫瑰重新一点点发芽，直到克里斯醒来把已经浑身冰冷的塞巴斯蒂安裹进怀里。

今天是克里斯第三次独自出门，塞巴斯蒂安还没醒对方就离开了，他照常坐到院子里，玫瑰又开了，一排排小小的花苞排满了角落，他晃荡着双腿让自己尽量别陷在早春的寒气中，克里斯只有在想看他的翅膀时才会还给他一点法力，现在他又是个凡人了。  
“赛巴斯利尔！”  
塞巴斯蒂安以为自己产生了幻听，叫他本名的除了克里斯这世间还没有第二个人，他在那声音第三次响起时惊讶的转过头，一个少年站在矮墙外面，看起来绝对不超过16岁，但塞巴斯蒂安知道他终于获救了，“Kemuel！”*  
对方面无表情的打量了他一下，塞巴斯蒂安却感觉自己像被人剥光了扔在大街上，他很清楚Kemuel能够看穿一切，所以他觉得无比羞耻。但炽天使没有询问什么，他更专注于研究面前的魔法，不久一阵金光笼罩了大地，塞巴斯蒂安本能的挡住双眼，待一切平静后，他感受到了翅膀与力量的回归。  
塞巴斯蒂安离开前再次打量了一下这个他与魔鬼同住了一年的地方，发现自己居然毫无恨意，也可能是再度回归的圣灵限制了他的情绪，他脑海中除了克里斯最后忧郁的样子，竟再无其他。  
离开人间，他的肉体被天堂的水洗去，剩下一副洁白的灵魂，没人关心他在疯子克里斯那都遭遇了什么，因为这里的一切都是冷漠而礼貌的，天使们虽然相互爱戴，但也相互疏远，塞巴斯蒂安每天盘旋在天空中听着人间繁杂的祈祷，为那些报响福音的天使们保卫着安宁，但他知道自己不快乐。  
可天使怎么能够允许自己快乐或悲伤呢？他很想去问问天父，但他不敢，他恐惧将一切有关于克里斯的事迹败露，也恐惧自己遭到其他天使的嘲笑，他终于意识自己竟拥有了情感，一种本不该属于天堂的东西。  
塞巴斯蒂安开始不厌其烦的去浸泡那些能够洗涤灵魂的泉水，他以为泡的多了就可以忘掉发生的一切，忘掉恐惧、羞耻与思念…但孤独反而在加倍的折磨着他，他开始想念人类幼小的唱诗班，想念信徒赠予的赞歌，想念院子里的玫瑰，想念第一次烤糊的薄饼…他想念克里斯，他想他终于明白了什么是爱情。  
当第一滴眼泪落入泉水的时候，他的身体突然变得沉重起来，翅膀失去了洁白的颜色，一簇簇灰败的掉落在眼前，塞巴斯蒂安惊恐的爬出水池时一阵天旋地转笼罩了他，他在彻底陷入昏迷前看到了一阵柔光，光里有个声音，希望他能得到永远的安宁。

再次醒来的塞巴斯蒂安躺在一间屋子里，浑身沉的像被人绑住了手脚，他挣扎着坐起来看了眼窗外，应该是中午，阳光十分刺眼。  
阳光？难道他回到人间了？！  
“你醒了孩子？感觉怎么样？”一个中年男人推门走了进来，准确的说是一位神父，他还穿着白色的祭袍，“这是哪？”他揉了揉自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋，神父笑的一脸温和，“你的房间啊，昨晚复活节之夜你在外面帮忙时被突然涌进来的人群撞倒了，我们发现你时你差点被踩死，幸好有位好心人救了你。”  
教堂？复活节？塞巴斯蒂安只记得上一秒他还在天堂里掉毛儿！这么说他被天父剥夺了神灵？一定是他犯下的罪不可饶恕，但他完全感觉不到自己经受了折磨或苦难，听他的兄弟们说，堕天使会承受地狱之火的煎熬，并变得面目全非，想到这里塞巴斯蒂安摸了下自己的脸，在神父诧异的目光中慌乱的翻下床铺找了面能反光的玻璃，“幸好样子没变。”他松了口气。  
“你只是被人撞了一下塞巴斯，没人踩到你的脸，别那么紧张孩子。”  
塞巴斯蒂安尴尬的张了张嘴，神父看他的眼神有点责怪，好像他就只担心自己的花容月貌似的，“我只是...只是觉得脸颊有点疼，没事就好。”  
“好吧，既然你已经醒了就赶快去吃点东西吧，你睡了差不多10几个小时，正好错过了最忙的时间。”塞巴斯蒂安可没有因为变成人类就把脑子也丢了，他听出了这话里的揶揄，“我的袍子呢？”他追问了一句。  
“换套新的吧，昨晚那套被踩脏了，修女拿去洗了。”  
“谢谢你神父。”  
神父再次朝他露出一个怪异的表情，“你从前总是坚持叫我David，就算被所有修女指责也依然不愿改口，今天真是怪了~”他撇了撇嘴走出房间，留下塞巴斯蒂安一个人窘迫的坐在那，这事又不能怪他，看来他得赶紧找个机会科普一下自己的新身份。  
尽管失去了圣灵、法力、翅膀和光环，但塞巴斯蒂安却感到一阵莫名的喜悦，身体很重，心却很轻，像只自由的鸟儿，可惜就是没了双翅膀，瞧他对自己的翅膀可真够执着的。  
吃过午饭又换回教袍，塞巴斯蒂安已经打听到了几条有用的线索，他依然叫塞巴斯蒂安这点最令他满意，至少不是什么Tom或者Sony，这里是纽约最古老的一间教堂（纽约哪来的古老教堂，允许他在宗教历史上小小的嘲笑一下移民国），自小在教会孤儿院长大，没有亲人，照顾他的修女们就是他的母亲和姐妹，David是四年前来到这里的，比他大了将近三十岁，待他就像父子，他自己也很得信徒们的爱戴，人们都说他是一个爱笑的天使，他爱笑吗？他从前最讨厌那些笑起来花枝招展的福音天使，因为他们总是不知人间疾苦的忙着撒花瓣吹号角，那些危险的守护工作则丢给他们这些能天使，不过一切都过去了，现在的他只有三十岁，大部分时间住在教堂里，偶尔喜欢去郊外拜访儿时好友，原谅目前的他根本一个都不记得。  
他脑子里还记得的只有克里斯，那个害他丢掉高贵身份将他囚禁起来的恶魔... ...  
“神父？塞巴斯蒂安神父！”  
“抱歉。”塞巴斯蒂安想的太入神了，没注意那个年轻的司门员一直在叫他，他冲对方了点头，男孩告诉他有位教徒想要告解，他整理了下衣服示意对方将人领到告解亭，这应该算是他真正意义上第一次面对面的听教徒忏悔，从前在人间驻派的能天使大部分职责依然是维持三界秩序，他们不需要履行教堂的职务。  
塞巴斯蒂安有点紧张，这很奇怪，他是个神父，这是他的职责，只要开导对方，引回正途就好，没什么可怕的，他嘲笑了自己一番，却依然坐的比十字架都直。  
门打开了，一个穿着连帽衫的男人坐到了对面，午后阳光刚好避开告解亭的角落，让这狭小的空间更显压抑，塞巴斯蒂安清了清喉咙，在他面前划了个十字，“愿圣神光照你的心，使你诚心诚意告罪并接受仁慈天父的恩宠。”  
时间过去了几秒，对面并没有说话，塞巴斯蒂安挑了下眉，又说了一遍赎词，对方依然没什么反应，他礼貌的等了会，直到耐心一点点流逝，“如果你说不出口，可以在心里说，天父不所不在，他能够听见任何声音。”  
“我当然知道他无所不在。”那男人终于开口了，声音低沉的像被河水浸泡的沙子，塞巴斯蒂安猜这家伙不太好惹，也许还是个杀人犯，他莫名的紧张了一下，“既然如此，你可以开始了。”  
男人好像笑了，很轻，以塞巴斯蒂安现在的能力根本听不真切，“天父是否能宽恕情欲的罪？”  
塞巴斯蒂安的心跟着沉了一下，但他依然命令自己保持镇定，“天父包容一切，只要你愿意迷途知返。”  
“情欲源自情爱，您的意思是要我抛弃情爱吗？”  
“人类自然不该抛弃情爱，光明的情爱还会得到天父的祝福。”  
“光明？神父似乎对爱的定义有很多，那请您告诉我，什么样的爱不值得被祝福？”  
塞巴斯蒂安紧握双手，他想到了自己，一个爱上了魔鬼的天使，就算已经失去圣灵，也依然是将生命终生奉献给教会的神父，更何况这情爱根本没有开始，克里斯不过当他是一个战利品，一枚可以向天堂炫耀的勋章，“爱的形式有很多种，没有不值得被祝福的爱，只有不被认同的爱…”他发出几不可闻的叹息，意识像回到了遥远的从前。  
“不，神父，爱从不需要别人的认同，你更应该问问你自己，你爱他吗？”  
一瞬间塞巴斯蒂安红了眼眶，他咬紧了自己的舌头也止不住那些即将奔涌而出的情感，承认自己动情并不难，承认自己有罪也不难，但他无法承认自己爱上了克里斯，他不愿承自己失败的如此彻底。  
“回答我，我亲爱的小塞巴斯利尔~你有没有爱上我？”男人的声音突然就来到了塞巴斯蒂安的耳边，他惊愕的抬起头却已经被人拥进了怀里，那个疯子就这样堂而皇之的走进教堂穿过告解亭的隔板来到他面前，一如他走进自己的心里一样蛮不讲理，“你这个彻头彻尾的疯...”克里斯没给他浪费的时间，狠狠的吻住了他的嘴，塞巴斯蒂安的理智还在，他拼命的想要推开对方却被更加用力的禁锢在狭小的角落中，“嘘~~~你想让整个教堂的人都来参观吗？我刚刚听到门口进来了十几个学生，怎么样？来个现场教学？”  
塞巴斯蒂安瞪着他不说话，但确实不敢再大力挣动，这下他看清了兜帽下面的脸，那男人看起来有些憔悴，但慵懒的眼神和他的胡子好像更加般配了，还有下垂的眼角，他从前一点也不觉得克里斯的眼角可爱，这男人哪里和可爱沾边过，但现在他们在告解亭里相互揉成一团，那家伙大气都不敢出的样子分明像个做错事怕被发现的小孩，“我知道你爱我爱到甘愿不做天使了，但拜托别这样看着我，让我忍不住想狠狠的操你！”塞巴斯蒂安的脸一下子就红了，他不知道应该反驳还是默认，总之在这地方他们说什么都已经足够尴尬了。  
“让我出去！”  
“你还没进来呢~”  
“？？…无耻！！”  
“做个人类也挺好，反应都比那些没有七情六欲的蠢货们快多了~”  
“…………”  
“我到你房间去等你，现在这个时空已经不是原来的那个了，你一定有很多事搞不清楚吧？想知道自己的事就赶快打发了外面那群家伙来找我~别让我等急了亲爱的！”克里斯说完又在塞巴斯蒂安的唇上亲了一下才消失在他面前，压迫感没有了，塞巴斯蒂安迅速坐好整理了下自己乱糟糟的领口，他没想到会在这种情况下与那魔鬼重逢，不管对方口中的时空交错是否真的存在，他现在的确有太多疑问需要解答了…  
这绝对不是借口！！  
他在心里朝自己尖叫...然后迫不及待的钻出告解室，外面的人都在接待教会的学生，谁也没注意到神父已经偷偷溜回了房间，他黑色的袍子在古老的罗马柱之间匆匆掠过，像只真正自由快乐的鸟儿。

end


End file.
